


All Doors Lead To You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Disney References, Disney Songs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Road Trips, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck wakes up in a room surrounded by doors in various colors. As if that's not strange enough, Josh is there telling Buck the doors will help him find answers, whatever that means. While each door leads him someplace different, they have one thing in common: Eddie is always there.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 187
Kudos: 342





	1. The Room of Many Doors

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 100th fic for the 9-1-1 fandom, and I'm so excited about it. I asked people to give me their favorite tropes and AU's, just planning for it to be a small thing. But now here we are. It's grown into something bigger, but I can't complain. It's my little love letter to the fandom and I hope everyone likes it.

Buck blinks his eyes open, and frowns when he sees only darkness. It was nearing 2 a.m. when he fell asleep. There’s no way it should still be this dark, or this dark at all. His room was always slightly illuminated by the streetlight outside his window. Even Eddie’s guest room has some light when he sleeps there. Something is off here.

He sits up, and his confusion grows when he realizes he’s not on his bed, or any bed. The ground beneath him is hard and smooth. 

“What the hell?” he mutters to himself. He checks his pockets, only to find them empty. Of course his phone wouldn’t be there. He’d put it on his bedside table to charge before going to sleep. He feels around on the floor around him, hoping that maybe his phone will just be here but he comes up empty. 

“Of course it’s not here. That would be too easy.”

“You look like you could use some illumination,” a voice says from somewhere nearby. Buck frowns. He knows that voice. It’s familiar but Buck can’t place why right away. “Let me help you out.”

Before Buck has a chance to get a word out, the room brightens, taking on an unearthly glow. But that’s not the most startling thing. The room is circular and made almost completely of wood. And there are doors surrounding him, each of them painted a different color, and nothing else in the room. No windows. No furniture. Just doors.

“What is this place?” Buck asks, getting to his feet and looking around. “Am I dreaming?”

“No,” the voice says again. “This is happening. When it’s over it might feel like a dream, but you should have all the answers you seek.”

“Answers?” Buck questions. “I’m not looking for answers.”

Laughter fills the room, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere. “Oh everyone is looking for answers to something, young Buckley. Your questions might not be as obvious to you. But you’ll get there.”

“Yeah umm… I don’t know what this is,” Buck says, turning his head and trying to catch sight of the man. “But I don’t need it. I just want to go home.”

“Of course,” the man says. “Just take your pick of a door and you’ll go exactly where you need to be.”

Buck sighs, “I’m not just going to listen to some stranger when they tell me to go through a door.”

“Of course not.” Buck jumps when a figure suddenly comes falling through the air and lands in front of him. “But you’ll listen to me.”

Buck gapes. He thought he recognized the voice but this… “ _Josh?_ ”

Josh grins, “Hello Buck.”

“Okay, now I’m really confused,” Buck says. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Helping you,” Josh tells him. “You need to find your path, Buck.”

“My path to what?” 

“Love. Home. Happiness. What your heart desires.”

Buck scoffs, “Did Maddie put you up to this?”

“Maddie has no idea,” Josh says. “Though no doubt she would approve.”

Buck knows he’s right. Maddie would probably enjoy this. Not that he’s going to admit that out loud. “What is this place?” Buck asks instead. “Some sort of fun house?”

“Oh it is going to be fun,” Josh tells him. “But no, it’s mine. I created it just for you.”

“Okay,” Buck says slowly. “What does that mean exactly? You built it?”

“You could say that,” Josh says. “It’s… special. Can’t you feel it, Buck? The magic here.”

Buck snorts, “Magic isn’t real.”

“Isn’t it?” Josh asks. “It’s all around you. You just have to open your eyes and your heart to it.”

The room glows brighter for a moment, the air around them seeming to sparkle. Buck closes his eyes, sure he’s hallucinating, but when he opens his eyes again nothing has changed. The room is still sparkling and Josh’s eyes seem to glow.

“Okay I really must be dreaming,” Buck mutters.

“I assure you, you’re very much awake,” Josh says. “Though not in the way you should be. No worries, though, we’ll get you there.”

Buck is almost afraid to ask, but his curiosity is getting the better of him. “How?”

Josh grins, “Pick a door and you’ll see.”

“Which door?” Buck asks, looking around at the differently colored doors.

“Any,” Josh says, waving his hands out in front of him. “I assure you, they’ll lead you to where you should be.”

“Right.” Buck takes his bottom lip between his teeth and examines each of the doors. “Just pick one,” he mumbles to himself. 

Something about this moment feels big, and he can’t explain why. Part of him is still convinced it’s a dream. It has to be. Josh doesn’t have the ability to just create magical rooms out of thin air. He’s not magical. Magic isn’t real. But even knowing that he still feels like whatever decision he makes right now is going to be important.

His eyes stop on a simple looking door. It’s a dark brown, almost black, and smells faintly of coffee. Which is strange. Doors shouldn’t smell like coffee. But he likes it. It’s comforting in a way. He steps closer and rests his hand on the wood. It _feels_ like a normal door, though maybe a little warmer. It’s comforting, in a way.

“This one,” Buck says.

“Excellent choice,” Josh replies. “A nice place to start. Do enjoy yourself.”

He’s just going home, he wants to say. He’s going to get some of the rest he clearly needs. But as he moves his hand to the doorknob and turns he’s not quite sure that’s true.


	2. Java Piece of My Heart

Buck steps through the door, expecting to be outside or maybe even his bedroom. Instead, he finds himself thrown into a world of noise and chaos. He startles for a moment, looking around the crowded room. He knows this place. He comes here all the time with Eddie. But how did he get here? It doesn’t make sense. Unless…

Buck shakes his head. Magic isn’t real. This is just proof he’s still dreaming. Very vividly. 

“Buck!” 

Buck’s head snaps around at the sound of his name, and his eyes land on Eddie. He’s sitting at a table by a window, with two cups in front of him. Despite his confusion of being here, Buck can’t help but walk towards him. It’s Eddie, after all. He can’t exactly ignore him. That’s unthinkable.

“You’re late,” Eddie tells him. The slight upturn of his lips let Buck know he’s not exactly annoyed.

“I wasn’t aware we had plans,” Buck says, looking around them.

Eddie puts a hand to his chest and sits back in his chair, “You wound me Buck. And here I thought our weekly coffee dates were important to you.”

_Date_? He must say that out loud because Eddie clears his throat and waves a hand at him. “Date sounded less formal than meeting.”

“Meeting does sound boring,” Buck agrees, taking the seat across from Eddie. Whatever is happening, he might as well go with it. “And nothing about you is boring.”

“You don’t have to sweet talk me,” Eddie grins. “I already got your coffee.” He takes a sip of his own drink and raises an eyebrow. “Unless you want something else?”

Buck wants a lot of things, but none of them he can say to Eddie. His best friend. The man he’d do anything for.

“You could have grabbed some breakfast,” Buck says, relaxing back into his seat as he takes a sip of his coffee. It’s still warm, and made exactly how he likes it.

“Oh I ate,” Eddie tells him. “You could have too if you’d shown up on time.”

“I was only a few minutes late!”

It’s not until the words have left his mouth that it occurs to him that he doesn’t know if they’re true. But they sound right. Eddie doesn’t argue that he’s wrong, at least.

Eddie shrugs, “Punctuality is a good feature to have, Buck. People that are on time get strawberry muffins.”

Buck’s mouth drops open, “You got strawberry muffins and didn’t save me one?”

“Next time you’ll show up on time.”

Buck narrows his eyes at Eddie. He knows that look on his face. He’s hiding something. “You didn’t eat them all, did you?”

“I did.”

“There’s a bag behind you.”

“I’m saving it for later.”

“Eddie…”

“Buck.”

When Buck narrows his eyes, Eddie chuckles and grabs the bag from behind him. He places it in front of Buck. “Here. Don’t say I never gave you anything.”

“Did you just quote One Tree Hill at me?” Buck asks as he opens the bag and peers inside. In it, sits a giant strawberry muffin. His stomach rumbles at the sight and smell of it.

“One Tree what?”

“One Tree Hill,” Buck says. He looks up from the bag to Eddie. His face is blank. “You’ve never seen it?”

“Nope,” Eddie says. “I was never big on TV. But I’m surprised you have watched it.”

Buck shrugs, “Maddie was obsessed, and I got sucked in. Naley forever, and B Davis is a queen.”

“None of that makes any sense to me,” Eddie laughs. “So I’ll just choose to believe you.”

“ _Or_ you could watch it,” Buck suggests. “Or we could. You know, together. That way I know you are.”

“I think I could be convinced,” Eddie says, face thoughtful. “As long as there’s beer and pizza.”

“Of course,” Buck says. “I’m not uncivilized.”

Eddie smiles, and Buck can’t help but return it. They continue to talk, and it all feels normal. For a moment, Buck forgets what brought him here. It’s just another normal morning with Eddie, the two of them having coffee before heading into work.

“So tonight after shift?” Eddie asks him as they stand and gather their trash. 

“Sure,” Buck says. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine,” Eddie tells him. “You can crash in your room when we’re done.”

_Your room_. Not the guest room like it’s so often referred to, but Buck’s room. He supposes it’s natural to think that with how often Buck uses it, but it still makes his stomach flip.

“Yeah sounds great,” Buck says.

Eddie opens the door using his back and grins at Buck as he steps outside, “I can’t wait for you to…”

Whatever Eddie’s about to say is lost the moment Buck follows him out the door. Rather than standing on the sidewalk outside the coffee shop with Eddie’s he’s back in the circular room. His reality snaps back and he stumbles, looking around the room for Josh.

“What the hell?”

“Did you enjoy your coffee date?” Josh asks him. He’s reclining in a chair that hadn’t been there previously, his own mug in his hands.

“You said one of the doors would bring me home,” Buck accuses.

“I said it will bring you where you need to be,” Josh corrects. “Home isn’t exactly a place, now is it? It’s where you’re most happy.”

Buck narrows his eyes, “What kind of game is this?”

“It’s not a game, Buck. It’s a way of helping you figure things out.”

“By having coffee with Eddie?” Buck questions. “We do that all the time.”

“That was just the start,” Josh tells him. “If you want to see where else you need to go, pick another door.”

Buck hesitates for a moment. He’s not sure what this is. Hell, he’s still not sure if this is real. It felt real when he was sitting there talking to Eddie, but now that he’s back here he’s not so sure. Still, part of him is intrigued. So he steps up to another door, this one a bright pink and yellow. It smells like the flowers Maddie likes to keep in her kitchen. With a deep breath, he reaches out and turns the handle, opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you all think 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	3. Life is a Flower

The first thing Buck notices is the smell. It hits him hard, a mix of different floral fragrances. When his gaze focuses, he takes in his surroundings and the smell suddenly makes sense. He's surrounded by flowers in different types and colors. Some he recognizes, but most are foreign to him. Even the ones that look familiar he probably couldn't name if he was asked.

He's only been in a flower shop five times in his life. Twice for funeral flowers, once to buy his and his dates boutonniere and corsage for prom, once for a date, and then one time for Maddie. But they'd never looked like this. Or maybe he just hadn't been paying attention. 

Not only are there flowers lining the walls and aisles of the shop, but there are even plants hanging from the ceiling. It's beautiful, even if the smell is an adjustment.

"What the hell?"

Buck's lips lift at the sound of Eddie's annoyed voice somewhere in the shop, and he turns. Eddie's standing behind the counter, wearing an apron. His hair is longer than he's been keeping it lately, and Buck can't say he minds the look. 

Above him is a sign that reads: Diaz's Flowers and Gifts. 

So this is his shop apparently. Something that makes Buck want to laugh. The Eddie he knows is just as hopeless as he is about flowers. 

Still, he decides to just go with it. It can't hurt.

"Something wrong?" Buck asks, walking through the crowded, plant-filled aisles towards him. 

Eddie's back straightens and his gaze snaps up to Buck's face. "Buck," Eddie breathes, clearly surprised to see him. And maybe a little relieved. Something Buck doesn't understand. He's not the one being toyed with and sent to different realities. 

"What are you doing here?"

Buck looks around the shop, face thoughtful. "Well this is a shop, so I'm obviously looking for something." His eyes land on Eddie again as he finishes speaking.

"Anything catch your eye?" Eddie smirks. 

Buck returns the expression, and leans closer over the counter towards him. "Maybe. I'm not sure it's for sale though."

Eddie raises an eyebrow and leans his arms on the counter, bringing them level. "Oh?"

"Nah, it's too special."

"Is that right? Well, care to clue your best friend in on it so maybe I can help you get it?"

Two simple words crash over him like a bucket of ice cold water: Best friend. 

He doesn't know why it hits him like it does. They are best friends, in any universe apparently. And if this is a dream or a trick it couldn't hurt to go for it. 

But if it's not…

"Buck?"

Buck jolts back to reality, his attention focusing on Eddie again. He'd asked him something and Buck had zoned out like an idiot. 

"Dinner," Buck blurts out. 

"You want me to get you dinner?" Eddie questions. 

"Uh… yeah! Us dinner. You and me. And Christopher."

"We have dinner all the time," Eddie reminds him.

"I know," Buck says. "And it's always special."

Eddie's face softens, and Buck forgets to breathe for a moment. "I always look forward to all three of us hanging out. I know Christopher does too. I'm off tomorrow, if you're free? We could spend the day together before this special dinner."

Buck grins, "Yeah, sounds great."

"Perfect," Eddie grins. "So are you actually going to buy something or did you just come here to ask me to dinner?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you."

Eddie nods, a look of guilt crossing his face. Buck instantly hates that he put it there. "I know I've been busy lately, but it's coming up on Mother's Day and I have to be prepared for the rush of last minute orders."

Buck reaches out and covers Eddie's hand with his, "Eddie it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself. I get it. I just miss you."

Eddie covers his hand with his free one and squeezes, "I miss you, too. So does Christopher. He'll be excited for tomorrow."

"Don't tell him," Buck says. "I want it to be a surprise."

Eddie smiles, "Deal. I actually have…" he pulls away and Buck tries not to pout at the loss of contact. "He made something for me to give to you. It must be in the back. Just let me run and get it."

Buck nods and watches him walk away. It's not until he's through the door that Buck remembers and jumps to his feet. "Eddie wait…"

But it's too late. The door closes behind him, separating them. Buck rushes towards it and throws it open. The office is there, but Eddie's nowhere to be seen. 

With a sigh, Buck steps through, knowing he's going to be dragged back anyway so he might as well get it over with. For a moment, he'd forgotten it wasn't real. He'd let himself get wrapped up in the moment with Eddie. Is that what it's always going to be like?

Buck throws himself into one of the seats now occupying the room and glares at Josh. "Are you satisfied?"

"I've always loved a good flower shop romance," Josh says, smiling up at the ceiling. There are flowers there now. Of course there are.

"Maybe you should go find yourself one and let me go home," Buck suggests. 

Josh laughs, uncrosses his legs and gets to his feet. "Oh no. Your journey is far from over."

"Seriously?" Buck sighs. "What is the point in this? To see that I'm just doomed to be hopelessly in love with my best friend no matter what setting we're in? Because I've got that."

Josh groans dramatically and starts to fall backwards. For a moment, Buck panics, sure he's going to fall right onto the hardwood floor. But a couch appears beneath him before he reaches it. 

"What the…?"

Josh throws an arm over his face and groans again. "He truly doesn't see it. This is worse than I thought. So much work to do."

Buck gives a groan of his own and closes his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	4. Hot For Teacher

“So do all doors lead somewhere?” Buck asks, wanting further clarity before he goes walking through another door.

“Yes,” Josh says. “Or else why would we need doors or rooms?”

Buck rolls his eyes, “You know that I mean. For whatever this is.” He waves his arms around as if that will make his point. “This _experiment_ or whatever you want to call it.”

“I’d like to think of it as your journey,” Josh says. “Your journey to where you need to be.”

“Uh huh. That still doesn’t answer my question.”

“Not all doors are special like this,” Josh tells him. “These doors lead to someplace different. Each one with its own special color and meaning. But only the door of the same color will bring you back here. So say you were just talking through a building and entered a room, you wouldn’t automatically come back here.”

Buck tries to remember if the doors he’d walked through at the coffee and flower shops had been the same colors as the doors he’d walked through here. He’d barely paid attention to it. But now he knows he should. “So all I have to do is walk through a door of the same color and I’ll be back here?”

“Exactly.”

“What if there isn’t one?”

“There will be when you need it,” Josh says.

“But you just said…”

“I know exactly what I said, Buck. Now I think I’ve answered enough of your questions. It’s time for you to pick another door.”

Buck wants to argue that he’s barely answered any of his questions at all. The biggest one being what the point of all this is, and whether it’s actually real or all in his head. But he does have a little more clarity, at least. For now that will have to be enough. 

He gets to his feet and looks around the room, examining each of the doors. He finally settles on a dark green door, reminding him of the chalkboards he used to see in school as a kid. It even smells like chalk as he walks closer. Interesting.

“Very good choice,” Josh says. “I think you’ll find your experience very educational.”

Buck simply nods and grips the handle, turning slowly until the door swings outward. He takes a deep breath and steps through.

He comes out in the middle of a classroom. It’s empty. At least for now. But he can hear voices in the hall and outside the window. He walks to the desk and looks down at it, surprised to see a placard sitting on it reading Mr. Buckley.

“Oh hell,” he mutters. “I’m a teacher.”

A laugh from the doorway has him turning. It’s Eddie. Of course it is. It’s never long before Eddie shows up. Something else Buck will have to question later.

“You’d think you’d be used to it by now,” Eddie says, walking into the room. “You’ve been a teacher for how long?”

“Five years,” Buck replies. He’s not sure where the number comes from, but it’s there immediately on the tip of his tongue. “But you know that. You’ve been here since I started.”

“Fresh faced and ever so hopeful,” Eddie grins, leaning against the desk. “Do you still feel like you have the ability to change people’s lives?”

“Of course,” Buck says. “Why would I be here if I didn’t?”

“Good answer,” Eddie says. “So, are we still on for lunch or do you have assignments to grade?”

“They can wait,” Buck tells him. “I’m starving.”

“You’re always hungry,” Eddie teases. He takes the seat across from Buck and puts his lunchbox down in front of him. 

For a moment, Buck worries he won’t have anything to eat himself, then he spots a lunch box next to his desk. It’s bright red and looks like a firetruck.

“I can’t believe you still have that,” Eddie comments.

“Of course I do,” Buck says. “Christopher gave it to me.”

That much is true, at least. He has a lunchbox that looks exactly like it at home that Christopher gave him last Christmas. He never brought his lunch with him before that, knowing Bobby would always have something to cook. But after that, he made a point of bringing something. It was worth it to see the smile Eddie would give him every time he noticed. The same smile he’s giving him now. 

“It makes him happy when he sees you carrying it,” Eddie tells him. “He says he picked it out so you never forget you’re a hero.”

Buck gets a little choked up at that. He’s known Christopher looked up to him, and would tell everyone he came across that Buck had saved him. For a while it would make him feel guilty. He’d lost him. He didn’t deserve to have Christopher think of him as a hero. But he did. He _does_. Slowly Buck has come to accept that, and he does his damn best to live up to that expectation every day. The last thing he ever wants to do is let that kid down. 

It seems the same can be said no matter what reality he’s in.

“I love that kid,” Buck says. He clears his throat and focuses on his sandwich for a moment.

A strong hand settles on his shoulder and he looks up to find Eddie sitting closer than before. “I know. He loves the hell out of you. We...I…”

“You what?” Buck asks, anticipation building in him.

The bell rings and Eddie sighs, “Lunch always goes by too quickly.”

“We still have another 5 minutes before they come running in here,” Buck reminds him, not quite ready to let this go. Not yet.

“That’s five minutes I should spend getting to my classroom,” Eddie says, but he makes so move to get up. He just grins and leans closer.

Buck can’t help but lean in with him, drawn in by Eddie’s smile and eyes sparkling with just a hint of mischief. “Your room is right across the hall.”

“Hmm I guess I do have some time then,” Eddie says, voice lower than before.

Buck swallows and makes himself look away from Eddie’s lips that have gotten oh so close and meets his gaze. “What are you going to do with that time?”

“I can think of one thing,” Eddie says. He raises a hand to Buck’s cheek and Buck holds his breath, watching with wide eyes as Eddie leans in ever closer. “Something I should have done a long time ago.”

And yeah, Buck is very much on board with whatever Eddie has in mind. He must say that out loud because Eddie chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the corners when he smiles wider. “Good.”

He can feel Eddie’s warm breath blowing across his lips and he shivers. They’re so close now. Barely a centimeter left between them. All he has to do is lean down and then…

The door opens with a bang and Eddie jumps back.

“Sorry,” Christopher says from the doorway. “I wanted to see Dad before lunch was over.”

Eddie clears his throat and stands up, brushing down his shirt, despite it still being in perfect condition. “I’m here, buddy.” He shoots Buck an apologetic smile and mouths a quiet, “later,” before moving towards Christopher. Buck feels disappointment pool in his gut for a moment when he sees them walk out a chalkboard green door. 

There won’t be a later, and maybe that’s a good thing. Not that he doesn’t want to kiss Eddie. He just wants it to be real. What kind of friend would he be if he used this, whatever this is, to kiss his best friend? Sure, he’d finally know what it was like. But what would he do when he got back home? Just pretend it wouldn’t happen. No, he’d always have that knowledge, and it would eat him alive. So this is better.

He tells himself that as he walks towards the door, still chalkboard green, and goes through it.

“Josh!” Buck yells as he enters the room.

He’s not surprised to now see not only a desk there, but a chalkboard. Josh is standing at it with his back to him.

“Well that one could have gone better,” Josh tells him. “You were so close.”

“Yeah expect it wouldn’t have been real,” Buck mutters, leaning against the desk. “Would it?”

He needs to know. It’s driving him crazy with the constant back and forth of how much of this is real and how much of it is in his head. “Or is it just in my head?”

“Of course it’s happening inside your head, Buck,” Josh says, grinning over him. “But why should that mean it isn’t real?”

“Yeah okay Dumbledore,” Buck mumbles. He runs a hand down his face and sighs. “I just want to understand what’s happening here.”

“All will make sense in the end,” Josh tells him. “Hopefully. This is taking you a bit longer to get there. But never fear! We have plenty more doors to utilize!”

“And what if I don’t want to?” Buck asks, raising an eyebrow.

“But don’t you want to see Eddie?” Josh asks. “I think you do.” He steps away from the chalkboard and it’s then that Buck sees what he’s been writing.

_Buck <3’s Eddie _

It’s in the middle of multiple colored hearts. They seem to dance across the chalkboard. Buck narrows his eyes. “Maybe I’m tired of playing games. I want _my_ Eddie.”

“But that is your Eddie,” Josh tells him. “Can’t you see that?”

And yeah, okay, there are moments where it feels like it is. Eddie’s always been the same, no matter what door he’s been through. And is that the point here? That no matter where they are, he’ll be there? He knows that. Though there have been doubts, especially recently when he started fearing he’d wind up alone. But he’s working through it. At least he thought he was. 

Clearly not well enough if he’s here.

“Fine,” Buck sighs, pushing off the desk. “Where next?”

“I think by now you should know that decision is up to you,” Josh tells him. “Time to pick your next adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you all think! Kudos/comments give me life 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	5. Wrapped Up In Books (And You)

From the burnt orange of the door, Buck expects to find himself at the beach or a basketball game or something. It’s certainly not in the middle of a modestly sized bookstore. The shelves are packed, from the looks of it with book’s varying between very old and brand new. He takes a moment to look around, running his hands along the spines with a smile. He’s always loved the smell of bookshops. Something that not even Maddie knew. No one but Eddie did, and that was only because Buck got drunk one night and admitted to him he used to dream about owning his own store. But it had always been his secret growing up. He’d sneak off after school sometimes in the years after Maddie had gone, and would find solace there. 

He finds himself getting lost in the quiet shop much like he used to. Just walking the aisles and examining the books. He doesn’t pull any out, at least not yet, just takes comfort in the familiarity. He’s making his way back towards the front when the bell on the door dings. He waits, hope building in his chest, as the sound of footsteps draw closer.

“Buck?” Eddie’s voice calls into the otherwise empty shop. “You here?”

Buck grins and walks the short distance to the front of the shop. Eddie is standing there, a heavy looking box in his hands, and another sitting in front of him on the floor. “These were sitting outside,” Eddie tells him. “Where do you want them?”

Buck blinks. Why would Eddie be asking him about boxes for the shop? Unless… 

His eyes drift to the window and there he spot’s the name, backwards to him, but still recognizable. 

**Buckley’s New and Used Books**

This is his shop. His childhood dream had come true, in this reality at least. “Umm in the back is fine,” Buck tells him. He grabs the box Eddie had put down and grins when Eddie smiles.

“You missed the shipment,” Eddie tells him. “Again. I had to stop the delivery guy from taking off.”

Buck grimaces, “Yeah sorry man. I was looking at the books.”

Eddie chuckles at that, “Oh I figured. You’re always getting lost among the books, and it’s _your_ shop.”

Buck shrugs and follows Eddie to the back, where they set the boxes down next to a few other boxes. “What can I say? There’s something magical about books.”

Eddie smiles at that and leans against the table, “I never was much of a reader.”

“I know, you were much more into dancing,” Buck teases, knocking his shoulder against Eddie’s.

For a moment, he wonders if that’s still true here. But from the way Eddie ducks his head and paint pink blush covers his cheeks, he has a feeling he is. “That was a long time ago.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Buck says, allowing himself a moment to let his eyes rake over Eddie. “You look like you still got the moves.”

“I haven’t danced in years,” Eddie admits.

“Something tells me that sort of thing doesn’t just leave you,” Buck says.

Eddie raises an eyebrow, “Is this your way of asking me to dance for you?”

Buck grins, “Maybe.”

“Not happening.”

“Oh come on, man. Live a little.”

Eddie stares for a moment, eyes narrowed. Buck’s sure he’s going to say no. he has every other time Buck has asked him. But this isn’t their normal reality. And apparently this Eddie has no problems showing off his moves.

He pushes off the table and steps into the middle of the room, turning to face Buck. Buck’s surprised when he holds out his hand. “Well?”

“What?”

“Dance with me.”

“There’s no music,” Buck says, glancing around the empty shop, looking anywhere but Eddie’s gorgeous face. He doubts he’ll be able to deny him too long if he does. Not that he really _wants_ to. But he’s a terrible dancer. And being that close to him…

Music fills the room suddenly, something soft and slow. Buck’s eyes snap back to Eddie to find him watching him expectantly. “Come on, Evan. Don’t leave a man waiting.”

And how can Buck say no to that?

He can’t. Saying no to Eddie is impossible in any universe it seems.

So he steps across the floor and takes the hand Eddie has held out towards him. Eddie pulls him in until Buck is flush against his chest. Buck forgets to breathe for a moment when he looks up into Eddie’s eyes and finds them so much closer. Closer than he’s ever seen. 

“Relax,” Eddie whispers, starting to step in time with the music, leading Buck with him. 

Buck stumbles for a few seconds before he gets his footing. It’s surprisingly easy to let Eddie lead him like this. To spin around the back of this bookstore in Eddie’s arms and forget the rest of the world. All that matters is Eddie, and the way he’s holding him. The way his hand feels on his hip while the other still holds Buck’s like an anchor, keeping him steady. And isn’t that what Eddie is? He’s always grounded him and kept him from flowing out too far in the deep murky waters of his mind. 

“Eddie.” His name is barely above a whisper, but he knows Eddie hears it from the way he sighs and leans his head against Buck’s. “I know. Me too.”

Buck wants to ask what he knows. He wants to know what this all means, but he keeps it in. He’s afraid that asking will cause this all to fall apart, and he doesn’t want that. Not yet. He wants to stay here and keep dancing around this bookshop with Eddie. And that’s what he does. They dance until it’s well past dark, and then they sit against the shelves, talking. Eventually, Buck reaches behind him and grabs a book off the shelf. 

“Ahh a favorite!” Buck says, looking down at the cover for _The Truth About Forever_ by Sarah Dessen. This had been one of the many books he clung to in his time alone. Fitting that it would find him here now. He closes his eyes and lets his fingers brush along the pages, before stilling. He opens it to the page he stopped on.

“Why are you turning to a random page?” Eddie asks him, amused.

“Because, sometimes the random pages tell you exactly what you need to hear,” Buck says, smiling over at him. 

“Well go on then,” Eddie says, leaning more comfortably against the shelf. “Impress me.”

Buck shakes his head and starts reading. The familiar words on the page welcoming him like an old friend. Until he gets to one part. One single quote and he feels like he’s been punched with how real it is. He looks up from the page into Eddie’s eyes as he says the words, thinking of his moment, the moment he realized just how gone he was for the man in front of him, and wonders if he feels it too.

_“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone that's reading! I'd love to know what you think! Kudos/comments keep me going 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	6. Welcome to Hogwarts

The next door is a brilliant, deep red. It seems to glimmer. Josh laughs and calls it magical. Something that in the past would have had Buck rolling his eyes. But now? He’s seen enough to not doubt the reality of magic. 

But nothing can prepare him for where he winds up when he steps through the door.

At first it doesn’t look like much. Just an office with books and pictures and… _oh_. The pictures _move_. 

“Holy shit,” he says, approaching a picture on the wall. It’s of him, Eddie, and Christopher. They’re laughing and waving at whoever is taking the picture. As if that’s not startling enough, his voice is different. 

“I’m British,” Buck whispers. He looks around the room, spots a mirror in the corner, and runs to it. He still looks the same. Mostly. He’s in a pair of jet black robes and there’s a red and gold scarf around his neck that looks vaguely familiar. “Holy shit.” He laughs at the sound of his voice. “I really am British.” He tilts his head and examines himself in the mirror with a smirk. “It’s actually kind of sexy. I wonder…”

He shakes his head. “No. Focus Buck.”

As fun as this is he needs to figure out where Eddie is. He already has his suspicions of their current location. If the office and moving pictures are anything to go by, they’re at Hogwarts. But if he’s right Eddie could be anywhere. The castle is huge. It’s not as if he can just summon him to him. Or can he? 

He feels around in the pockets of his robes and grins when he feels what he’s looking for. A wand. He’s seen the movies. He knows in theory what he’s supposed to do. But actually doing it is different. Still, if he wants to find Eddie he has to try.

“Accio Eddie,” he says, pointing his wand at the door. Nothing happens. He sighs to himself. It’s not that he expected Eddie to come barreling in here. That would be too easy. It was worth a try though, he supposes. He moves toward the door at the same time it’s thrown open and a body crashes into his. He stumbles, surprised, and finds himself falling backwards towards the ground. At least until arms wrap around him and keep him steady. He looks up into a pair of familiar hazel eyes and grins. “Eddie! It worked.”

Eddie narrows his eyes, “You know you can’t just accio me to you every time you want to see me.”

Buck has to wonder how many times he’s done just that in this reality. He’s assuming a lot. Which he can more than understand. This Eddie is somehow even more attractive. With the beard and the accent. God. He thought the accent on himself had been sexy but this… 

He clears his throat and takes a step back before he does something crazy like kiss him. “I just wanted to see you.”

“There’s a thing called walking to my office,” Eddie says. He’s smiling, his face softening. “I know it hasn’t been easy since I got promoted and my classroom isn’t right next door.”

“It feels like you don’t have time for me anymore,” Buck says.

“It’ll be fine once things slow down,” Eddie assures him. “Surely headmasters get some time to themselves.”

“Not if you have a lot of trouble makers,” Buck says. 

“Not all the kids are like you,” Eddie tells him. “Even with you as their teacher.”

“I’m an excellent teacher. Everyone loves learning about...” Buck says. He looks around, trying to figure out what exactly he teaches. “Muggle Studies.”

“Only because it’s you,” Eddie tells him. “You remember how boring it was with old man Robins teaching it?”

“No.”

“Because you slept through most of the classes,” Eddie says. “You only passed because of me.”

“And it’s because of you that I retained enough to be able to teach it,” Buck says.

“That and your interest in muggles and the way they live,” Eddie says.

“It is fascinating,” Buck says. “Especially the way they communicate.”

“It does seem a lot more convenient,” Eddie agrees. “They just have to press numbers and they can talk to each other. It’s a lot faster than owls.”

“But owls are cooler,” Buck says. “And brooms. And we can apparate.”

“Hmm but we know you prefer flying,” Eddie grins, nodding his head somewhere over Buck’s shoulder. “Mr. Former Gryffindor quidditch captain.”

Sure enough, there’s a few plaques on the wall with Buck’s name announcing the Gryffindor quidditch team winning four years in a row. “Yeah well…I wasn’t the only one on the team.”

“You’re being modest,” Eddie says, knocking their shoulders together. “They say you were the best seeker since Harry Potter himself.”

“Really?” Buck questions, then quickly moves to correct himself at Eddie’s confused smile. “I mean, yeah that’s what they say. But…”

“Buck, you were amazing,” Eddie tells him. “You still are. Otherwise you wouldn’t be out there teaching flying on top of your classes.”

Buck wonders if he’d be able to fly now, despite never having been on a broom before. He’s intrigued by the idea. Not that he’s about to run off and leave Eddie to find out. He’ll do it later. In fact…

“You could fly with me sometime,” Buck says.

“Like old times?”

“Yeah, I miss it.”

“I do too,” Eddie tells him. He glances down at his watch. “But I have a meeting. A very important one.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yep, with Christopher. And you,” he says. “Have lessons.”

Buck pouts. “What if I want to come with you?”

“I wish you could,” Eddie tells him. “But we both know you’re not about to let your students down when they’re so eager to learn to fly.”

It’s true. Buck is just grateful none of the doors he passes through are red. At least not yet. That gives him time. Time to plan for an adventure for himself and Eddie. He just has to get through attempting to teach a group of first years how to fly.

Fortunately, they seem to be a little bit into their lessons so they know the basics. It’s just a matter of watching them and making sure they don’t hurt themselves. He even takes a chance and climbs on his own broom, pleased when he manages to get the trick of it easy enough. It would have been embarrassing for the former quidditch captain to not be able to fly a broom. 

He flies higher, spurred on by his student’s cheers and has one of them throw a quaffle up to him. He chases it, leaning forward on his broom as he reaches out with one hand, managing to grab it as it falls back towards the ground. There’s cheers from the ground as he makes his way back down towards the group. 

“Professor Buckley,” one of the girls says.

“Yes?”

“Headmaster Diaz is watching you,” she tells him, pointing towards the castle.

Buck squints, trying to make out anyone at a window, and smiles when he sees Eddie at one. He waves and Eddie waves back with a smile.

“Alright you lot,” Buck says, turning back to his students. “I think we’ve had our fun for today. It’s getting dark and close to dinner, so pack it in.”

He watches as they make their way back towards the castle and starts putting everything away. He hesitates with the broom in his hand, looking up at the setting up. It’ll be dark soon, and most of the castle should be going to sleep or preparing for it. No one will be out here. He glances at the broom in his hand and smiles to himself. 

This might be just the adventure he needs. 

He waits until it’s dark and he can see the light on in Eddie’s office. He takes a deep breath and throws his leg over his broom and then urges it forward, directing up higher and higher until he’s flying towards the castle. He slows down when he gets close enough, hovering outside Eddie’s office window. He takes a moment, watching him writing something at his desk. His robes are off, and he’s in a pair of slacks and soft looking red sweater. Still a Gryffindor. 

Buck steadies the broom and reaches out with one hand to knock on the window. Eddie startles and drops his quill. He looks towards the window and his eyes widen. Buck moves back as Eddie comes to the window and throws it open.

“Hi there headmaster.”

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Eddie asks him.

“Flying,” Buck grins.

“I can see that,” Eddie replies dryly. “Why are you flying outside my office?”

“Because I want you to come with me,” Buck says. He keeps one hand steady on the broom and holds his other out towards Eddie. “Come on.”

“You expect me to jump out my window, ten floors up?”

“Of course not,” Buck says. “I expect you to step out and onto the broom with me.”

“Buck…”

“Come on, Eddie. Don’t you trust me?”

A series of emotions flash across Eddie’s face, each one too fast for Buck to catch. He bites his lip and looks to the door behind him, before his eyes find Buck’s again. He takes a deep breath and uses his hands to climb up onto the ledge of the window. “Okay.”

“Don’t look down,” Buck tells him, flying the broom closer. “Take my hand and throw your leg over.”

“Can’t you just fly in here and then we can fly back out?” Eddie asks him.

Buck chuckles, “Now where’s the fun in that?”

“It would be fun for me not to die,” Eddie argues.

“You’re not going to die,” Buck assures him. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Eds. I promise.”

Eddie nods, and after another few seconds of hesitation he puts his hand in Buck’s. “I trust you.”

Buck holds his breath as Eddie steps out, throwing his leg over the broom. He lands behind Buck, the broom wavering in the air for a moment before settling. Eddie’s hands wrap around his waist and he tucks his face against Buck’s back.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Eddie laughs.

“I knew you could,” Buck grins. “Now come on. I can show you the world, Eddie Diaz.”

“The world?”

“Or well, the Hogwarts grounds,” Buck says. “But like you’ve never seen them before.”

“You do know I’ve flown before, right?” Eddie calls up to him. His voice grows louder as Buck shoots off.

“Oh I know,” Buck calls back. “But never like this.”

Buck laughs as the wind whips at them, sweeping through their hair and clothes. He wishes he could see Eddie now. See the smile he can feel pressed against his back, his eyes crinkling the way they always do. But it’s enough to have him here, pressed close as they ride through the sky. It’s not like anything Buck has ever experienced. 

He wishes they could stay here, flying through the night sky, going so high he thinks they could reach the stars. Or maybe the moon. He’s spurred on by the way Eddie laughs when he dips the broom, taking them over the lake. Low enough that they could reach out and touch it if they wanted to. He’s surprised when Eddie does. He’d been holding on so tightly before, but he’s relaxed now. Buck glances over his shoulder and grins at him, a grin Eddie easily returns. 

When they land, Eddie stays close, pressed against his side even after they’ve dismounted. Buck looks down at him, taking in his bright eyes, wide smile, and disheveled hair. He runs his hand through the mess and smiles wider when Eddie leans into the touch. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers.

Eddie’s smile falters for the briefest moment, before it returns, albeit a little softer than before. “Come on,” Eddie says, stepping back and tugging at his hand. He starts walking them backwards towards the castle. 

“Where are we going?” Buck asks him.

“It’s time for me to show you a whole new world,” Eddie winks.

Buck laughs and runs along with him, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Eddie stops outside the door and leans in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Trust me?”

“Always,” Buck says easily. And it’s true. He’ll trust Eddie, no matter what universe they find themselves in.

“Good,” Eddie tells him. Eddie’s smile doesn’t leave his face as he pushes the door open and starts to pull Buck inside. That’s the last thing he sees before the world shifts and spins and Eddie’s hand disappears from his grasp.

He can still feel the warmth of it, even as he looks around the now all too familiar door filled from. “Shit.”

“Night cut off a little too soon?” Josh asks him. And of course. _Of course_. He’s hovering in the air on a broom.

Buck glares at him. “You know it did.”

“Well maybe you should have been paying more attention to your surroundings,” Buck says. “Something to keep in mind.”

“It’s not like it matters,” Buck mutters. “That wasn’t my Eddie.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Of course I am,” Buck says. “He’s…” and really. Buck doesn’t know why he’s so sure. Maybe it’s because none of the Eddie’s he’s been around have seemed to realize anything is off. Or have even tried to talk to him about what’s happened. Granted, neither has Buck. But that’s beside the point. There isn’t any reason to. 

Unless…

He shakes his head. That’s not possible. He would know if this was his Eddie. Wouldn’t he? “What’s next?” he asks, wanting to focus on something else.

“You know by now that’s up to you,” Josh says, lowering the broom to the floor. “Pick your next adventure.”

Buck sighs and approaches another door, this one a deep blue, splattered with flecks of yellow and purple and black. It seems to hum with life. He doesn’t think before he opens it and steps through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think! 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	7. When You're Out In Space

Buck steps out into an empty hallway. There’s nothing spectacular about it. It’s long and white, the light seeming to almost flare off the walls. He frowns. Where the hell is he? It looks a hell of a lot different than the door he’d stepped through.

“Buckley there you are,” a familiar voice says. 

He smiles and turns towards the sound, “Bobby hey.”

“Hi,” Bobby says. “What are you doing out here? We’ve been looking all over for you.”

“You have?”

“Yes, it’s almost time for the shuttle to launch.”

Shuttle? What shuttle? As if sensing his confusion, Bobby sighs and places a hand on his back, leading him towards another door. This one a plain brown one. Like every other door in the hallway. Was he going to be stuck here?

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about your best friend going to space,” Bobby says. “He’d never forgive you if you didn’t say goodbye.”

Buck’s steps falter. His confusion grows. Eddie’s going to space? Without him?

That doesn’t make sense. They’ve always been together. In all realities. Why would Eddie be going off to space without him?

“I’m not going?” Buck says.

Bobby squeezes his shoulder, “I know it’s still hard that you didn’t qualify, Buck. But you’re doing to be keeping an eye on him down here with the rest of us.”

An uneasiness settles over Buck. He doesn’t have a chance to think much on it, because the next moment Bobby is opening another door and they find themselves outside. Eddie is there, standing a few feet away. He’s in his gear, a helmet in his hands, as he talks to Hen. 

“Found him,” Bobby calls, pushing Buck forward. “Wandering the halls like a lost puppy.”

Eddie shakes his head, “You’d think you’d know your way around the center by now. You’ve only worked here, what? Five years?”

“It all looks the same,” Buck shrugs. “You know, all the white.”

Eddie laughs, “And here I thought you were just trying to get out of saying goodbye.”

“It’s not goodbye,” Buck tells him. It can’t be. Goodbye is too permanent. “It’s see you soon.”

“Six months,” Eddie tells him. “You think we wait that long?”

“I’d wait forever for you,” Buck says, the words spilling out of his mouth without him thinking.

A look of shock flashes across Eddie’s face before he smiles. He steps closer and rests a gloved hand on Buck’s cheek. “Maybe when I get back we can get dinner.”

Buck smiles, “It’s a date.”

Eddie’s grin widens, “If I would have known all it would take to get you to go on a date with me would be to go to space, I would have done this a long time ago.”

Buck rolls his eyes. “Or you could have just asked.”

“Well I’m asking now.”

“And with really poor timing.”

Eddie laughs, “It’ll give us something to look forward to. And you can learn some patience.”

“Hey! I’m plenty patient.”

Eddie shakes his head, and turns to look at Hen, who’s calling for him. With a sigh he turns back to Buck. “I have to go. But I’ll see you. Time will fly by and I’ll be back here with you.”

“You better.”

Eddie kisses his cheek and pulls back with a smile, “Something else to look forward to.”

Buck raises his hand to his cheek and lightly touches the spot where Eddie just kissed him. He can still feel it lingering there. Eddie turns his head and grins at the top of the stairs leading into the shuttle. He raises his hand to wave and calls back to him. 

“Six months!”

Once he disappears, Buck turns to go back inside. He knows he could always find a door and leave this place. Eddie’s not here with him anyway. But something urges him to stay. A need to know Eddie is alright. And the lingering feeling of his lips on his skin like a promise.

Time seems to slip in and out of focus. Buck knows it’s passing in a way. But not the way it normally does. For one, he rarely leaves his seat, let alone the room, but his monitor tells him it’s been at least a week since Eddie left. But he hasn’t slept or ate or anything else he should be doing. And he feels fine. 

He talks to Eddie when he can, trying to keep him occupied so he doesn’t feel so alone up there. Mostly he monitors his progress and systems, wanting to be sure everything is running smoothly.

It is, until it isn’t.

An alert goes off on his screen, a flashing red message appearing. “System’s critical.”

“Bobby,” Buck says, turning to the older man. “What’s going on?”

“There was a storm,” Bobby tells him. “It must have knocked Eddie’s system offline.”

“What does that mean?” Buck asks him. “Bobby?”

“I don’t know,” Bobby says. He hits some buttons on Buck’s computer and curses. “When was the last time you talked to him?”

“An hour ago,” Buck says. “I think.”

“Try to get him,” Bobby says.

“Ground control to Diaz,” Buck says. “Do you read me?” Silence. “Eddie, do you copy?”

Buck holds his breath as he waits. It doesn’t usually take Eddie this long to respond. There’s the sound of static before Eddie finally speaks. “I’m here. But… something’s wrong. I don’t…”

His voice cuts out, replaced by static again.

“Eddie?” Buck says, panic growing when Eddie’s coms start to crackle. “Eddie?”

For a moment, there’s only static, and Buck holds his breath. The room is silent as everyone waits. “I’m here,” Eddie says finally. “But Buck I… I don’t think I’m gonna make it to that dinner.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Buck says. “Of course you are. You’re going to be fine.”

“Evan.”

Buck shakes his head, hating that he can feel tears stinging at them. “Don’t. Don’t call me that. Not now. Not if it means…”

“I love you.”

Buck closes his eyes. He’s dreamed of hearing those words leave Eddie’s lips. The fact that it’s happening with him so far away, thinking he’s going to die, has his heart splintering into pieces already. “I love you too,” he whispers. “But that doesn’t mean I’m giving up. You can’t give up either.”

“You always were stubborn,” Eddie says, voice slower now. “I don’t think it’s going to work this time.”

“Eddie,” Buck says, voice breaking.

“I’m sorry.”

The coms go silent. 

“Eddie?” Buck whispers. He holds his breath, waiting for a response. A crackling of the coms. Anything. All he gets is silence. “Eddie?” He says, louder this time. “EDDIE! EDDIE!”

A hand settles on his shoulder and he looks up to see Bobby there. “He’s gone, Buck.”

Buck shakes his head and turns back to his screen. “No. No, he’s not. He’s okay. He’ll answer any minute. Just you wait.”

“Buck…”

“I’m not giving up on him,” Buck says, near hysterical now. The thought of Eddie alone, so far away that Buck can’t save him, feels all too familiar. He’d been helpless then and Eddie had only been 40 feet underground. Now Eddie is in space. Fucking space. And Buck is stuck down here with no way to get to him. Unless…

“I’m going up after him,” Buck says suddenly, getting to his feet. “I can find him and bring him back and…”

“Buck you’re not trained for that,” Bobby tells him. 

“I don’t give a damn! I can’t just leave him up there to die!”

Buck watches as Bobby’s face twists, tears spilling down his cheeks. “He’s already…”

“NO!”

Buck flees the room, ignoring Bobby calling after him. He can only focus on Eddie. There has to be a way up after him. He runs down the too white hall to the door leading to the landing. He’s not sure what he plans to do, but he knows he’ll do anything. Even steal a shuttle if he has to. 

Except the moment he steps through the door he’s not at the space center, he’s back in the room of doors. “No,” Buck whispers. “No no no.”

He spins around towards the door he just came through and throws it back open. “That won’t work,” Josh tells him.

“I have to save him,” Buck mutters. He tries to run through it, only to find himself thrown back by some invisible force. He turns to glare at Josh, his hands balled into fists at his sides as tears sting behind his eyes. “You let me through there. Better yet, you damn well bring Eddie back.”

“Buck…”

“Bring him back!” Buck shouts. “Now! I can’t… I don’t want this reality. I don’t want any reality that Eddie isn’t in.”

“Then choose a different one,” Josh tells him. “You know how this works.”

Buck narrows his eyes, “Is this all some game to you? What? Do you think Eddie is just replaceable? He’s not. He’s special. He’s important.”

“I know that,” Josh says, at least having the decency to look apologetic. “I’m not saying Eddie is replaceable, Buck.”

“Then why do you think it’s so easy for me to just go through another door to another Eddie?”

Josh studies him for a moment, “You still haven’t figured it out?”

Buck sighs and runs a shaking hand through his hair. He’s tired. He’s tired of this and all the games. “I’m not doing this.”

“Then what are you going to do?”

Buck doesn’t know. His heart is still sitting in pieces in his chest. He’s not just going to be able to pick it up that easily. The thought of going through some other door and giving up on Eddie kills him, but right now he can’t be around Josh. He needs to figure out a way out of here so he can get home. Get back to Eddie. 

He just needs to see him. Needs to know he’s safe and didn’t actually die up in space. Whatever reality that was, it’s not his. He won’t accept any reality where he loses Eddie. With a heavy heart, he gets to his feet. He can do this. He can figure a way out of this and get back to where he belongs, by Eddie’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you all think. Kudos/Comments keep me going 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	8. Hold Me Closer

Buck expects to find himself in another empty room, like he has so many times before. Instead he winds up in a car. A moving car. If that's not jarring enough, he looks to his left to see Eddie sitting there, staring at him like he's just as startled as Buck is. 

"Buck," Eddie says, his name barely above a whisper. "What…?"

A horn blares and Buck's head snaps around. He curses and reaches for the wheel, yanking it to the right and out of the way of the oncoming semi. 

Eddie replaces his hands on the wheel and pulls them over to the side of the road. Buck watches him carefully as he takes a few deep breaths. He's reminded of how not even half an hour ago Eddie had died in space.

“What the hell was that?” Buck asks, unable to keep the panicked edge out of his voice. He was still reeling from what happened at the space center and to be thrown into a car and almost crash… He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. “Eddie?”

“I don’t know,” Eddie says. He’s still gripping the steering wheel tightly. Tight enough that his hands are starting to shake. “I must have just zoned out for a moment. God, Buck I’m so sorry.”

Buck scoots closer to Eddie and rests a hand on his arm. Eddie jumps, his eyes darting back to Buck’s face, looking like a startled, trapped animal. It’s not an expression he’s used to seeing on Eddie. At least not when it’s just the two of them. “It’s okay. We’re alive. We’re safe. _You’re_ safe.”

Eddie nods and leans his head against Buck's, seeming to relax a little at the contact. “I need out of this car.”

“Yeah? Not liking the idea of being stuck in here with me?” Buck tries for teasing, but he’s not sure he quite makes the mark. Both of them are still too tense.

“It’s not you,” Eddie says. “I’m just feeling a little claustrophobic being in this small space, I guess.”

Buck looks around them, only just now noticing the snow on the ground around them. “Where are we?”

The question leaves his mouth before he can stop it. Surely, he would know where they were going. But he can’t think of a way to play it off. He just hopes Eddie doesn’t question his lack of knowledge too much.

“What? You sleep so long you can’t even recognize your surroundings anymore?” Eddie says, pulling back with a grin. It only looks a little forced now. Which is good. They’re getting somewhere. Even if Buck is still on edge.

“Must have,” Buck says, leaning back in his seat. “So long that I might need you to remind me where we’re going.”

“Nice try,” Eddie says. “But you know that’s a surprise.”

Ah, well that’s good at least. He doesn’t have to pretend to have a clue what’s happening here. “You could just tell me.”

“Nope,” Eddie says. “We’re almost there anyway. Thankfully.”

“Oh come on.”

“Nope! You’re just going to have to sit back and relax until we get there, Buck. No way am I ruining your surprise because you’re impatient.”

“ _Eddie._ ”

Eddie actually has the nerve to laugh at him. Which is good. Buck will keep acting petulant if it keeps him smiling and the panic out of his eyes. And it’s a good distraction for him as well. Bantering with Eddie is familiar. It helps to ease the ache that’s still lingering in his chest. 

Eddie is here. He’s laughing next to him. He’s okay. 

Buck’s not sure how long they drive before Eddie pulls into a long, wide driveway. They seem to be in the middle of nowhere. Which is nice, but also a little creepy. “So is now where you tell me you’ve brought me here to the middle of nowhere to kill me?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Don’t be ridiculous. If I was going to kill you I wouldn’t have come all the way out here and wasted all the gas.”

“Nice,” Buck says. “Very practical.”

Eddie chuckles and puts the car into park before turning to look at him. “You said once you always wanted to sleep in a cabin surrounded by snow and a lake. So…”

He gestures around towards the windshield. Sure enough, there’s a lake out behind the cabin, covered in a thin layer of snow. He remembers telling Eddie that. It seems like so long ago now. They’d been at the beach with Christopher and the team, laying out on their towels while Christopher built a sandcastle with Harry and Denny. It’s still one of Buck’s favorite days. Most days with Eddie are.

“You remembered that?” Buck asks.

“Of course,” Eddie says. “It seemed important to you. So… this isn’t weird, is it?”

Buck smiles, “No. Not weird. It’s perfect.”

“We haven’t even made it inside yet,” Eddie tells him. 

“I’m sure that’s going to be just as magical,” Buck says.

It’s not. It’s beautiful inside. Buck can’t deny that. But it’s also _freezing_. “Jesus,” Buck says, crossing his arms across his chest. “It’s almost as cold in here as it is out in the snow.”

Eddie frowns. “It is. Why don’t you get out of your wet clothes while I go check it out?”

Buck doesn’t need to be told twice. He kicks off his boots and peels his wet socks off his feet, followed by his hat, scarf, and coat. He hovers by the door for a moment, before deciding he might as well go all in and grabs his bag and heads off to find the bathroom. If he’s going to get warm, he’s going to be comfortable doing it. He changes into a pair of sweats and a sweater, throwing on a thick pair of socks for good measure.

Eddie’s standing in the living room when Buck walks back down the hall. “What’s the deal?”

"So we have bad news and we have good news," Eddie says. "Which do you want first?"

"Start with the bad," Buck says, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. "It can't get much worse than this." When Eddie grimaces, Buck groans. "Oh come on."

"Well the heater isn't working, obviously," Eddie says. "The repairman can't get here until tomorrow."

"I don't see how there's going to be good news," Buck mutters. 

"We have a fireplace," Eddie says, gesturing behind him. "And there's wood. And plenty of blankets. We'll just have to find ways to keep warm."

Buck's traitorous mind drifts to one way he'd like to keep warm with Eddie. But he can't go there. "Is there at least food?"

"There is. I was thinking some soup might help warm you up. And…"

"What?"

Eddie pulls a box out from behind his back and grins. "Hot chocolate."

Buck smiles. He can't help it. Even if his limbs do feel like they're going to freeze off. He loves hot chocolate, and Eddie knows that. 

"Was that already here or did you pack it?"

"Does it matter?" Eddie says. He turns away from him and places the box on the table before kneeling in front of the fireplace. 

That's all the answer Buck needs. He steps closer and rests a hand on Eddie's back. "Thank you."

"It's just hot chocolate."

"It's not," Buck argues. "And I'm not talking about just the hot chocolate. Thank you. For everything. For bridging me here, and just…. existing."

His words get caught in his throat at the end and Eddie looks at him, face pinched in worry. "Buck…"

Buck makes himself pull away before he does something crazy like throw himself into Eddie's arms. "I'm uh… I'm gonna go get the soup and hot chocolate started while you're doing that. And maybe getting more blankets."

"Yeah. Sure." Before Buck can walk away, Eddie grabs his arm. "Are you okay?"

Buck does his best to smile, even as he feels himself starting to unravel. "Yeah. Of course. I'm with you. How could I not be okay?"

He doesn't wait for Eddie's response before grabbing the box of hot chocolate and hurrying into the kitchen. 

He busies himself making two cans of chicken noodle soup, knowing it's Eddie’s favorite. When it’s almost done, he gets the hot chocolate started and looks for bowls, spoons, and cups. 

“Something smells good,” Eddie says, leaning against the doorframe.

“Chicken noodle soup,” Buck says, throwing a grin over his shoulder.

“My favorite.”

“I know.”

Eddie smiles and ducks his head. Buck tries not to watch the way his lashes touch his cheek. He’s changed into something more comfortable, his outfit almost matching Buck’s in all but color. Buck always likes seeing Eddie like this. Relaxed and comfortable. He deserves to have more times where he can just exist and not worry.

“The fire is going,” Eddie tells him. “We can bring the food and hot chocolate in there in eat in front of it.”

“Sounds good,” Buck says. “The hot chocolate is done if you want to grab it. And I’ll grab the soup.”

Eddie nods and grabs the two mugs Buck nods towards. Buck watches him go, and then turns back to the soup. He turns off the burner on the stove before pouring the soup into two bowls. Eddie’s sitting on the floor in front of the table when Buck walks in. 

He’s spread blankets and pillows out between the table and fireplace. It’s not a bad set up. If Buck didn’t know any better he’d say it looks romantic. But he knows it’s not. Even if he hopes it is. They just need to keep warm. And of course the best way to do that without heat is in front of the fire.

He sets one of the bowls in front of Eddie before taking a seat next to him. They sit in silence for a while, their attention focused on their soup. When Buck is done, he leans back against the couch with his mug of hot chocolate in both hands. 

“This is nice,” Buck says. “Thanks for bringing me out here.”

“Even with the broken heater?” Eddie asks him.

Buck shrugs, “We’re making it work. I like being here with you, broken heater and all.”

“Me too.”

Their eyes meet, gazes lingering for a long moment. Too long probably. Eddie’s eyes drift down and Buck holds his breath. But then Eddie is looking away, his attention once again focused on the food in front of him.

Buck brings the bowls and mugs into the kitchen when they’re done, needing an excuse to get away. It’s ridiculous. He’s been alone with Eddie before. But this feels different. Maybe it’s the setting, or the fact that he just went through almost losing him _again_. But he can’t shake the loss that’s been resting on his heart. He’s been able to push it down, but it keeps rising up, and he’s not sure what to do about it.

“Get a grip,” he mutters to himself. “You’ve almost lost him before and it turned out fine. It’s fine now.”

But maybe that’s it. Maybe this time is one time too many. Because for a long few minutes it had felt real. And that’s not something he ever wants to feel again.

Eddie’s laying on the blankets in front of the fire when Buck walks in. His head is resting on two of the pillows with his eyes closed. He looks so peaceful. The sight breaks something inside Buck. The last bit of self-restraint he has.

He doesn’t think before crossing the room and throwing himself down onto the blankets with Eddie. He curls up close to him, his arms around his middle and head resting on his chest, right over his heart. The steady beating under his ear a reassurance. Eddie is here. He’s alive.

“Buck?” Eddie asks, confusion clear in his voice.

“Just hold me,” Buck whispers, unable to look at him. He just clings to Eddie tighter. “Please.”

Buck relaxes into Eddie’s arms, as his hands rub soothing circles down his back and through his hair. “Okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry,” Buck says, tucking his face further into Eddie’s shirt. Tears are stinging at his eyes and he can’t stop them from falling. Not when Eddie is being so gentle. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Eddie says, his voice breaking around the words. Great. Now Buck has upset him.

“I do,” Buck says, panic once again clawing at his chest. “I couldn’t save you and now I’ve upset you. Eddie I…”

Buck stammers to a stop when Eddie’s fingers tilt his chin up until he meets his eyes. “Evan, I am telling you, you have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. Nothing that has happened has been your fault.”

“But Eddie if you knew…”

“I know everything I need to,” Eddie tells him.

Something in his eyes gives Buck pause. For a moment, Buck wonders if maybe Eddie _does_ know. But that’s ridiculous. He couldn’t possibly. Buck pushes the thought aside. He can’t think about that. It would only raise more questions and get his hopes up. And after everything he’s been through he can’t bear that if it turns out he’s wrong.

Eddie’s hand moves from his chin, down to his cheek, and he smiles, brushing the tears from Buck’s cheeks. “We’re safe here. _You’re_ safe here.”

“And you’ll stay?” Buck asks softly. “With me?”

“Always. As long as you want me around.”

Buck laughs wetly and moves his head down to rest against Eddie’s chest. “I’ll always want you around.”

“Then I’ll always be here,” Eddie assures him.

Buck closes his eyes at the feeling of Eddie pressing a soft kiss against his forehead, then his cheek, his jaw. He wants to believe him. But he knows eventually they’re going to have to leave this room and this world will fall away just like the others.

Buck clings to Eddie a little tighter, trying to fight off sleep as long as he can, and enjoy this moment while he has it. Before Eddie is once again ripped away from him.

When he wakes in the morning, Eddie is gone. The fire has gone out, and Buck is left colder than before. A cold that he can feel deep in his bones. He sighs and throws the covers off, barely stopping to put his boots and coat on, before throwing open the now sky blue door and stepping through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to know what you think 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	9. Can We Be More Than Just Pretend?

Buck sighs and throws himself down on the couch in the middle of the room. 

“Not enjoying yourself?” Josh asks him.

Buck glares over at him, “What about this is any bit enjoyable?”

“You did get to cuddle with Eddie,” Josh says, raising an eyebrow. “Isn’t that something you always wanted?”

“Maybe it is, but not like _this_.” He gestures at the room around them. “I just want it to be real.”

“It is real, Buck.”

Buck gives a bitter laugh, “Yeah? So now you’re telling me I _really_ had to listen as Eddie died? But then he was suddenly in the car with me? How is that possible? Oh wait, it’s not.”

“You’re being very grouchy,” Josh admonishes.

Buck throws his arms up and swings his legs over the edge of the touch before getting to his feet. “Forgive me if my mood isn’t exactly pleasant after spending however long I’ve been trapped here and toyed with.”

“You’re not trapped.”

“Well it certainly feels like I am,” Buck says. When Josh opens his mouth, he points a finger at him. “And don’t you dare tell me I only need to pick a door.” When Josh’s mouth snaps closed, he sighs. Silence falls over them, and Buck looks around. There’s only a few colored doors left. “What happens if I use all the doors?”

“What?”

“If I use all the colored doors,” Buck says. “Will this end?”

Josh shrugs, “When it ends, is up to you.”

Buck fights back a groan. He should have known Josh wouldn’t be helpful. “Fine, I guess I’ll just have to figure that out myself.” He strides towards the deep purple door in front of him, hesitating when he hears Josh chuckle. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Josh says. “You’ll understand my amusement when you get there. This is one of my favorites.”

Buck starts to question him, but shakes his head to himself. There’s no point. Instead, he grabs the door knob and pulls the door open. He doesn’t look back as he steps through.

The first thing Buck notices is the noise. He's in an empty hallway lined with pictures, but he can hear voices nearby. He's just about to examine the pictures to get a better idea of where he is when a hand shoots out and grabs his arm and he's yanked back into a room. 

"What the…?"

"Where have you been?" Eddie hisses, and Buck immediately relaxes.

"What?"

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago," Eddie says. 

Buck turns to face him. He's leaning against a dresser with his arms crossed. He's stressed, clearly.

"Sorry I'm late," Buck says. "Something came up and I…" he what? He doesn't actually have an excuse. At least not one that Eddie would believe.

"If you've changed your mind about doing this, just tell me now," Eddie says. "I can make up some excuse to my family. It was probably a crazy idea to ask you to pretend to be my boyfriend anyway."

Pretend to be his… The reason behind Josh's amusement becomes clear. He fights back a groan. He's tempted to tell Eddie that yes, this is a batshit crazy idea. But he also doesn't want to let him down. 

"I haven't changed my mind," Buck assures him. "I guess I just got a little nervous."

Eddie smiles and pushes off the dresser. Here takes Buck's face in his hands and Buck holds his breath, sure for a moment that Eddie is going to kiss him. "You're going to do great. My family already loves you. This is just to get my parents off my back. And…"

"What?"

"My abuela knows what's going on," Eddie says. "So you don't have to feel guilty about lying to her."

"She would have seen through us right away anyway," Buck tells him. 

Eddie laughs and brushes his thumbs across Buck's cheeks. Because he's still touching him. Buck isn't sure what to do with this. 

"That she would," Eddie says. "She doesn't necessarily approve, but she's not going to rat us out."

"So now we just have to sell it to your parents," Buck says. He knows this is a bad idea. The worst probably. His emotions are still too frayed. But Eddie's still so close, his hands a solid warmth against his cheeks, and he's looking at him with that soft look in his eyes that never fails to make Buck's stomach flip. "Let's do it."

Eddie grins, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The door behind them opens, but Eddie makes no move to pull back. And why would he? They're supposed to be in a relationship, after all. 

"Oh, there you two are."

"Mom," Eddie says. "Dad."

"We thought you were skipping out on us," Eddie's dad says.

"I was just saying hello to Buck," Eddie tells them. 

"I can see that," his mom says. "So are you going to introduce us?"

Eddie drops his hands from Buck's face. Buck doesn't have long to mourn the loss of contact before Eddie's grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together. 

Buck turns to face Eddie's parents, putting on his best smile. "It's great to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Diaz."

"Oh please, call me Helena, and…"

"Ramon will do just fine son," Eddie's dad cuts in. 

Buck smiles and holds out his free hand for them both to shake. "It's nice to meet you both."

"You as well," Helena says. "We've heard so much about you from Christopher, Isabel, and Josephina. But Edmundo has been pretty tight lipped."

"He's not really the gushing type," Buck says. He smiles at Eddie, who returns the gesture. "But he has his own way of showing he cares."

"Oh I'm sure he does."

Eddie groans, "Mom, come on."

"What? After the moment we just walked in on it's obvious how much you care for him," Helena says. "Now come, lunch is almost ready and Isabel will have all our heads if we're not in there on time."

Buck has no doubt. One thing he learned early on is how serious Isabel is about food. He's just about to follow Eddie's parents out of the room when Eddie stops him. Buck's surprised when Eddie wraps his arms around Buck from behind and rests his head on his shoulder. 

"You know, no one is here but us…"

"I know," Eddie says. "I just need another moment before going out there with them. And you…"

"What?"

"I'm calmer with you around," Eddie admits. "With you here I know I can face anything."

"Even an integration from your family?"

Eddie turns his head and presses his smile into Buck's neck. "Why do you think I needed a moment?"

Buck relaxes back into Eddie's hold, allowing himself to enjoy the embrace while he can. "We can stay here as long as you want."

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Eddie murmurs. His lips brush against Buck's skin with each word spoken, and Buck has to remind himself to focus. 

"So do I," Buck whispers. Eddie has no idea how true that is. If he could he would live in this room with him.

Eddie sighs, "We should get out there before they send another search party. Or…"

"What?"

"We could sneak out and go grab some burgers."

Buck laughs and leans his head back to look at Eddie, "Are you really suggesting we ditch your family?"

"Maybe…"

"I'm offended on your abuela's behalf," Buck says. "And her cooking."

"She'd understand," Eddie tells him.

Buck chuckles and pats Eddie's hands, "We can get burgers some other time. I'm not making a bad impression on your family by skipping out on dinner."

"They'd forgive you," Eddie says. "Probably say it was my fault."

"Hmm well you are a bad influence," Buck teases. 

"Is that right?"

Buck grins and turns in his hold. At the time it's to see Eddie better, but once he's done it, he realizes his mistake. Now they're face to face, so close Buck can feel each breath Eddie takes on his lips. It doesn't help that Eddie's hands have moved to his back and are moving slowly across it. He really needs out of this situation and fast before he does something stupid.

"I uh…"

"Yes?"

"Edmundo!" 

They both turn at the sound of Isabel's voice in the hall. It's the excuse Buck needs to take a step back from Eddie. "Well I guess that's our cue to go out there."

Buck's just grateful to be out of the intensity of Eddie's gaze that he doesn't consider that leaving the room means he has to go out and pretend to be in a relationship with the guy. At least not until he's sitting at the table next to Eddie and across from his abuela, whose gaze is far too knowing. 

"Why don't you tell us how you two finally got together?" Helena asks them as they're passing around the food. 

"Yes I would _love_ to hear that story again," Isabel says. She smiles sweetly but there's a twinkle in her eye. She knows exactly what she's doing. 

Buck looks to Eddie, who's gulping down half his beer. Their eyes meet, and Buck raises an eyebrow, hoping he'll get the hint. He's the one that got them into this. He should have to make up the story.

Eddie puts his beer down and smiles, "It was last Christmas," Eddie says, his eyes don't leave Buck's. "Buck had put so much effort into making sure we all got to spend Christmas together. And well… he had the mistletoe. How could I have possibly resisted the opportunity when it presented itself?"

"Indeed," Isabel says. "It would have been foolish not to act on your feelings when you're both clearly so in love with each other."

Eddie's hand brushes across his cheek, and Buck's once again caught in his eyes. "I'm certainly lucky to have him."

Buck's throat closes up, and he tries to clear it. Tries to think of something, anything, he can say. But words are failing him. Anything he says would be too much. 

"You okay there?" Eddie asks him. 

Buck does his best to smile, "Yeah. Yeah. Of course. I'm just… I'm the lucky one. I need to…"

He stands up suddenly, aware of all the eyes on him. Not that it matters. He can't do this. He can't sit here and pretend to be Eddie's boyfriend. It hurts too much. 

Eddie stands with him, his face pinched in worry. "Buck?"

Buck backs up, almost knocking his chair over in the process. Of course Eddie follows, his hands raised as if to touch him. Buck's torn between wishing he would and needing to leave before he has a chance. 

"We can leave if you want," Eddie offers. His voice is low, only for Buck's ears. 

Buck nods, "I.. yeah. I should. But you don't have to. Stay with your family. I'll call you!" 

He leans in, kissing him quickly, before turning and fleeing the room. He spots the purple door at the end of the hall and runs to it. 

It's not until he's stepping out into the room of doors that it hits him. He raises a hand and touches his lips. "Oh shit."

He kissed Eddie. 

Sure, it was in some other reality, but he'd still kissed him.

"Well that was certainly something," Josh says. 

"I really don't like you right now," Buck mutters.

"Oh just wait," Josh says. "When this is all over you'll be thanking me."

Buck seriously doubts that. He'll be lucky if he gets out of this with his sanity at the rate things are going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day! I'd love to know what you think 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	10. A Wanted Man

The next door Buck steps through is mint green. He’s not sure what to expect with this one. But surely a soft color like that can't be _too_ bad.

When he steps through he finds himself in the middle of a forest. It’s lusher than the one’s he’s used to. He looks around, not seeing any sign of anyone else. The only sounds coming from nature itself. So he’s alone out here, apparently. At least for now. No doubt Eddie will be making his appearance. The only question is when.

Buck starts walking, no idea where he’s even heading. He’s sure it doesn’t matter. He’ll get to where he needs to be eventually. He sees something nailed to a nearby tree, and slows his pace. Something about the face seems familiar. In fact it almost looks like…

“Oh no way,” he says. 

There’s no mistaking it. The birthmark gives it away. The poster is for him. And he’s wanted. For what, he’s not sure. But there’s a hefty reward for whoever catches him.

Buck jumps when an arrow zooms past his head and buries itself into the tree. "The next one won't miss."

Buck would relax at the sound of Eddie's voice if he hadn't just shot an arrow at him. But he had missed, which means he doesn't want to harm him. 

Buck grins over his shoulder, "We both know you don't want to kill me."

Eddie puts his bow behind his back and walks towards him. "Maybe not, but there are other ways to hurt a person. And if you don't cooperate."

"I don't see why you want to catch me," Buck says. 

Eddie won't meet his gaze as he pulls rope from the bag at his hip. "I have to. Not for me, but for my son. I need to get him to safety."

Of course he's doing this for Christopher. "Eddie…"

"Just stand still," Eddie tells him. 

Buck does as he's told, standing with his back to Eddie as he ties his hands behind his back. The ropes aren't as tight as they could be, which just proves Buck's point that Eddie doesn't want to hurt him. 

"Let's go, Eddie tells him, turning him to the path he came down.

“Should have known you’d have a thing for bondage,” Buck says, smirking up at Eddie.

Eddie rolls his eyes and shoves him lightly forward. “Now’s not the time for your flirting, Buck.”

Oh, so Eddie does know when he’s flirting. Or at least this one does. Interesting. “Seems like the perfect time to me. In fact…”

He digs his feels in, leaving Eddie no choice but to stop, and then turns to face Eddie. “How about you let me go and I can show you just how grateful I am.”

Eddie studies his face for a moment, before shaking his head. “Tempting as that offer is, I don’t think you’re ready for that.”

“What? How would you know what I’m ready for?”

"I just do," Eddie says. "Now let's…"

"What if I can get you the money some other way," Buck offers.

"How?"

Buck shrugs, "I don't know."

Eddie sighs, "You know, you jumping into things without a plan is why you're in this mess. If you had waited and hadn't tried to steal the queen's necklace alone you might have gotten away with it and we'd…"

"What?"

"We could have been on a ship far away from here," Eddie says. "Instead of me spending months chasing you down like this."

"We can still go," Buck says. He wishes his hands weren't bound so he could touch him. "We can. Me, you, and Christopher. We can find a ship and get out of here. Start over."

"I would love nothing more," Eddie says. There's a sadness in his eyes that Buck doesn't quite understand. "But that's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because the king has Christopher," Eddie says, his voice breaking around the words. "He said the only way I'd get him back is if I brought you in."

The earth seems to shake beneath him. It's not until Eddie reaches out and grabs him by the shoulders that he realizes it's his legs threatening to give out. 

"I'm sorry, Buck."

Buck shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry. They wouldn't even have Christopher if it wasn't for me."

"It's not your fault," Eddie assures him. 

"Take me in," Buck tells him.

"You're giving in?" Eddie asks him. "Just like that?"

Buck gives him a sad smile, "I'd do anything for you and Christopher."

Eddie pulls him in for a tight hug, and Buck once again wishes he could touch him. Eddie must read his mind, because the ropes fall. With his hands free, he wraps them around Eddie, hugging him back just as tightly. 

This might be some strange reality, but two things are certain: Eddie loves his son, and Buck would do anything in his power to keep them both safe. 

It's not as if he's walking with Eddie to the castle expecting to die. No. He'll make sure Christopher is safe, and then find the door he needs to get out of here. 

They walk back to Eddie's horse, where Eddie instructs Buck to climb on before getting on behind Buck. Buck's momentarily grateful for the riding lessons he took when he was younger and Maddie was obsessed with horses. They at least ensure he doesn't make an embarrassment of himself. 

"How long until we reach the castle?" Buck asks him. 

If he's supposed to know, Eddie doesn't say. He arm tightens around Buck's waist for a moment before he speaks. "Midday tomorrow. We'll ride until the sun sets tonight and make camp."

Buck had not been expecting that. He figured they'd go right to the castle and he'd find his way out of here. Having to spend the night with Eddie was something else. 

It's another few hours before they stop. Eddie ties the horse to a tree and gets it some water from a nearby stream before turning to Buck. 

"If I leave you to wash up in the stream while I gather wood for a fire do you promise not to run off."

"I would never do anything to jeopardize you getting Christopher back," Buck assures him. 

Eddie nods, "I'll be back."

Buck walks the short distance to the stream and sits next to it. He's tempted to take his boots off and dip his feet in, but refrains. Instead he cups some water in his hands and washes his face and neck. It at least serves as a way to cool him off. 

When he's done he goes back to the horse and unfastened the two bed rolls Eddie has there. He lays one out, and then looks around, debating how close he should put the other. 

"You're sleeping by me," Eddie informs him. He drops a pile of would in front of him and kneels down next to it. "It's bound to be cold tonight."

Buck swallows, not missing the meaning behind the words. He positions his bed roll next to Eddie's and then sits, watching as Eddie works on getting a fire started 

"Do you need help?"

Eddie looks at him dubiously, "We both know you're helpless at getting a fire started."

"You don't look as though you're faring any better," Buck points out.

"I've got it," Eddie says. He bites his lip as he strikes the sticks together. There's a spark, before one catches fire. Eddie grins triumphantly as he works on getting the rest of the sticks and leaves lit.

"Told you I could do it," Eddie says, moving to sit next to him.

"Yes, you're a fire lighting master," Buck says. "Do you happen to have anything to eat?"

"Of course I do." Eddie grabs his bag from behind them and puts it on his lap. He digs for a moment before pulling out a pouch. Buck examines the contents to see some dried meats and cheeses, along with some fruit and bread. He settles on an apple and a piece of bread.

They eat in silence as the sun sets over the water. It's nice. Peaceful. For a moment, Buck forgets he's trapped in a series of strange realities. It's just him and Eddie. 

"We should get some sleep," Eddie says some time later after the sun has vanished, replaced by the moon and stars. "We have an early morning."

Buck's not sure if he'll actually be able to sleep. Not this early. He lays down anyway, curling up under the blanket Eddie gives him. It does get cold, even with the fire. When he starts to shiver, Eddie is there, curling an arm around him and pulling him back against his chest.

"Goodnight Buck," Eddie whispers softly against his ear. 

"Goodnight Eddie."

It's surprisingly easy to drift off, surrounded by the warm of the fire and Eddie. As his eyes slip closed he lets himself believe, if only for tonight, that this is real.

It's no surprise that Eddie wakes with the sun. He drags Buck up with him, telling him they need to get to the castle. Buck understands his need to be sure of Christopher's safety, so he doesn't argue. He helps Eddie pack up their camp, and then they're on their way.

Eddie was right in his estimate. It's nearing midday when the castle comes into view. Buck can tell by the way the sun is beating harshly down on them. It's enough to make the prospect of entering the castle almost a relief. 

They meet a pair of guards at the gate, who wave them through when Eddie explains who he has. They're led down a series of halls, so many that Buck has trouble keeping track. None of the doors are the right color, so it doesn't matter. There has to be one somewhere. He hopes.

The king is sitting on his throne when they're led into the room. He looks every inch as smug and self-important as Buck was expecting. Especially given who it is.

"And so the traitorous son has returned," he says. 

"You have him," Eddie says. "Now where's my son."

"Safe, as promised. You'll find him up the stairs in the tower," the king tells Eddie, tossing a bag at him. Most likely the reward.

Eddie doesn't take off like Buck expects. Instead, he squares his shoulders and addresses the king. "I wish to say goodbye to Buck."

The king waves him off. "Fine, but make it quick.

Eddie steps closer, his eyes full of sorrow as he looks at Buck. "I don't like leaving you here."

"Don't worry about me," Buck tells him with a grin. "Get Christopher to safety. I'll find a way out of this. I always do."

Eddie hesitates, looking unsure. "I can come back for you."

"No, you can't. Christopher needs you." Buck's eyes land on a mint green door nearby and his grin grows. "I'll be seeing you before you know it."

Eddie surprises Buck by taking his hand and kissing it. He drops it just as quickly and takes a step back. "Find me." He only hesitates another few seconds before turning and running up the stairs the king directed him towards. 

"He actually left you," the king says, sounding surprised. "It appears he doesn't care as much as we all thought."

Buck knows he's just trying to goad him. To get him to lash out. It's not going to work. If he can put up with Josh then he can deal with his father, the king. 

"He loves his son," Buck says, stepping further down the hall, as if to examine the paintings lining the walls. But really, it's just bringing him closer to the door he needs. "I can't fault him for that."

"Love is weakness," the king tells him. "Surely you've realized that. It's why you're here." 

Buck shrugs, and leans back against the wall. "Maybe. But not for long."

The king must realize he's going to try to escape because he jumps to his feet. "Guards!"

But it's too late. Buck doesn't plan to be kept here. "Bye!" 

He grins, waves, and then kicks the door behind him open and falls backwards through it. He closes his eyes, bracing for impact with the hard floor. Except it doesn't come. Instead he lands with an "oomph!" on something soft. A couch. 

He sits up quickly, glaring at Josh. "What the hell was that?"

"A medieval AU," Josh says. "Oh how I love those."

"Not that," Buck says. "My dad being an asshole king."

"Seems like some repressed feelings from your childhood," Josh muses. 

Buck sighs, "I should have known you wouldn't be the least bit helpful. When are you ever?"

"Well that's rude," Josh says. "I've been trying, you're just not seeing."

"Whatever, if that's some weird way of telling me I need to call my dad when I'm out of here whenever the hell that is, then I'll do it."

"And Eddie?"

"What about Eddie?" Buck questions. "He's my best friend. We talk all the time."

"Yes but have you _talked_?"

Buck doesn't miss the emphasis on the word, but he's not sure what Josh is implying. Or maybe he is a little bit, but he's not getting into that. 

"Let's just do another door so I can get out of here," Buck says. His frustration is growing, and he just wants to get home. He looks at the doors in front of him, before moving towards a maroon door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that's been reading this! I hope you're enjoying the fic. I'd love to know what you think.  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	11. You Were Made For Me

Buck’s surprised to find himself in his apartment when he steps through the door. It looks the same as he left it, complete with day old coffee sitting on the counter. On instinct he moves towards the cup and pours it down the drain before washing the mug. It’s something to do to keep himself busy. 

He wishes he could believe he had simply gone home. That this was all over. But that feels too easy. No, something else is coming. He just doesn’t know what it is yet. 

Still, he might as well make use of his time here before Eddie inevitably shows up. He turns the water on in the shower and grabs some clean clothes and a towel while it heats up. It’s just hitting him that he hasn’t actually showered in what feels like days and he needs to fix that.

The warm water calms him a bit as it beats down on his skin. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed the feeling until now. He lets himself linger longer than he normally would, soaking it all in as long as he can.

He hears a door close downstairs before Eddie’s voice calls up to him. “Buck? Are you here?”

“I’ll be right down,” Buck calls back. He reluctantly turns off the water, and grabs his towel from the hanger. 

He wipes down the mirror, taking in his appearance. He looks the same as he always did. Same blond hair, blue eyes, birthmark, and half a heart shaped mark on his shoulder.

Wait…

“What the fuck?” Buck says. He looks from the mirror, down to his shoulder, and back. That’s definitely new. He brings his fingers up and touches the mark. It’s warm under his skin, but in a different way than the rest of his shower warm skin. It seems alive in a way. 

It’s hard to tell, but he’s pretty sure there are letters on the mark. Letters that look like initials. He walks out of the room and searches his clothes for his phone, finding it with a triumphant shout. He snaps a picture of himself and examines it. Those are definitely initials. And familiar ones.

_E.D._

“No fucking way.”

“Everything okay?” Eddie asks. Buck’s head snaps up to see him standing at the top of the stairs. He can’t even be embarrassed by the way Eddie looks him over, at least not until his eyes seem to settle on his shoulder. On the mark. “Oh.”

“So I take it you haven’t seen this before?” Buck says, gesturing at himself.

“No,” Eddie says, stepping closer slowly. “I haven’t. But I…” He reaches up, his fingers lightly brushing against the mark on his shoulder. A jolt of electricity goes through Buck at the contact and he gasps. Eddie looks at him with wide eyes. “I’d hoped it was a match.”

"A match?”

Eddie nods and steps back. His hands lower to the hem of his shirt before he pulls it over his head. Buck’s eyes immediately focus on the mark on Eddie’s shoulder. The same half-heart shape. But no… it’s not the same. It’s like a mirror of Buck’s. Like if they put them together they would fit. It takes a moment for Buck to even notice the initials there, but when he does, he gasps. There on Eddie’s skin are his own initials. E.B. 

Buck can’t stop himself from reaching out and touching, his fingers as gentle as Eddie’s had been. He feels that same jolt at the contact, and understanding washes over him. He knows what this is. He did stumble upon some fanfiction a few years ago and get a bit sucked in. So he’s more than aware of what this means.

“They’re soulmarks,” he whispers.

“They are,” Eddie says. “And they fit, Buck. Which means we’re…”

“Soulmates.”

This definitely had not been what he was expecting when he stepped through the door and found himself in his apartment. 

Buck’s suddenly all too aware of Eddie’s hand still on his shoulder, his fingers brushing over the mark almost reverently. He meets Eddie’s gaze and is almost floored by the undisguised hope and _love_ he sees in his eyes.

Buck knows where this is going, but he’s still not prepared when Eddie leans in and kisses him. It’s soft and sweet and everything he would expect kissing Eddie to be like.

It’s cruel, really, that all his dreams regarding Eddie seem to be coming true, but in some strange reality. And not with his Eddie.

“I planned to make dinner,” Eddie murmurs against his lips. “If you’re hungry.”

Buck nods, and pulls back, trying to push down the way his stomach has tied itself up in knots. Food is good. It’s safe. Them eating together is something he’s used to. He can handle that. Except time seems to be going a lot faster now. It feels like they’ve just sat down to eat when he suddenly finds himself back upstairs with Eddie.

They’re lying on his bed, curled up together. Eddie’s talking quietly about Christopher and his plans for the summer and it just feels right. It shouldn’t though, should it? Buck knows what he wants, and that scares him. Especially being here like this with Eddie and having a taste of it.

Buck closes his eyes against the sting of tears. This whole thing is starting to get to him. He wishes more than anything that this could be real. That Eddie really could be his soulmate. That they could be destined for each other. That Eddie could _love_ him. 

He can’t hold back his sobs any longer, no matter how hard he tries. Eddie’s arms tighten around him and he runs a hand through his hair. “Buck?”

“I’m sorry,” Buck chokes out. “I’m sorry. I just…”

“What’s wrong?”

And how can Buck tell him without Eddie thinking he’s going crazy? Not that it matters. In a few hours he’s just going to find himself back in that damn room and find himself torn away from Eddie again. 

“I just wish it could always be like this,” Buck whispers. 

“It can,” Eddie tells him. 

“It can’t though,” Buck laughs bitterly. “You’re just going to leave me again.”

Eddie’s hand is gentle as he cups his chin. “Buck, hey. Look at me.” Buck does as he’s asked, even as his heart breaks even more at the love and understanding he sees in Eddie’s eyes. _It’s not real. It’s not real_. He repeats the words in his head like a mantra, trying to protect himself. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? Even when I’m not here,” he waves his hand around the room, before placing it over Buck’s heart. “I’m still here, okay? Always.”

Another sob escapes him as he nods. Before he can think better of it he surges up and kisses Eddie, pouring everything he has into it. He knows this isn’t real, but he needs this. And god it feels real when Eddie kisses him back, his hands a solid, grounding warmth on his cheeks. 

Buck tries to stay awake that night, his eyes taking in as much of Eddie as he can. He knows when he does sleep this will all disappear again, and he wants to hold onto it as long as possible. But eventually exhaustion takes over, and no matter how much he fights against it his eyes slip closed and he drifts off in Eddie’s arms. 

When he wakes up, it’s to an empty bed. Eddie is nowhere to be scene. Buck’s anger and frustration grows and he strides through the door to the bathroom, finding himself back in the room of doors.

“I want that back,” Buck says as soon as Josh comes into view. “Let me go back there to him.”

“Buck…”

“No, I don’t want to hear any of your nonsense. I want all of that, okay? So just let me go back.”

“Buck you can have all of that,” Josh tells him. “It doesn’t have to just be in that reality. It can be anywhere. You just have to...”

Buck shakes his head and moves back towards the maroon door. It’s dull now, not as vibrant as before, but Buck has to believe it will work. It will get him back to where he wants to be.

“Buck that’s not going to…”

Buck ignores Josh’s protests and steps through the door, noticing too late that the colors shift and blur, turning darker. Buck doesn’t have time to think about what that means for him. He doesn’t step onto solid ground when he lands. In fact he doesn’t land anywhere at all. Instead he’s falling through a midnight blue sky with no end in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Only three more chapters left! I'd love to know what you think 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	12. Tale As Old As Time

Buck’s sure he’s going to die. There’s no other possible outcome here. He’s falling through the fucking sky from who knows how high. No one could survive this. And it’s not as if someone can just swoop in and save him. This isn’t a movie. 

He has a moment to think of Eddie and all the things he wished he’d said to him. He’s been so stupid. 

Now, here he is, falling from the sky, his throat raw from screaming, and his life flashing before his eyes.

And then his descent suddenly stops. He lands, not on the hard ground like he was expecting, but on something soft. He peeks an eye open, and looks around. He’s still in the air, but he seems to be hovering. On a carpet. He’s on a flying carpet.

“Oh great,” Buck groans.

“You’d think you’d be happier to be alive.” Buck startles at the sound of Eddie’s voice and almost falls off the carpet. He’s only saved by Eddie reaching out and grabbing his arm. “Do you have a death wish?”

“Not particularly,” Buck says. “But death seems to be following me.”

“Where did you even fall from?”

“Uhh…”

Eddie shakes his head, “You know what, I’m probably better off not knowing.”

“Yeah probably.” He looks down at the carpet, and can swear it _waves_ at him. Which wouldn’t be the craziest thing since it can fly. “Where did you even get this thing?”

“I found it,” Eddie says. “Or well, it found me. It got me out of a bit of a sticky situation.”

“And I’m guessing I don’t want to know about _that_?” Buck says.

Eddie grins, “Probably not.”

“Well, while we’re up here we might as well enjoy the view,” Buck says, gesturing around them. 

“Oh I can show you the world, Prince Evan,” Eddie says.

As if on cue, music starts up, and Buck immediately knows what’s happening. He had an inkling of where he was, but the all too familiar tune solidifies it. He’s just not expecting Eddie to start singing to him. And he sounds _good_. Eddie’s definitely been holding out on him. Buck can only smile as Eddie takes Buck’s hands in his and continues to sing. As if on instinct the chorus hits and Buck finds himself joining him.

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us, "No"  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

The music fades out and Eddie leans in, his smile soft as he cups Buck’s cheek and whispers out his name. “Evan.”

Anticipation swirls in Buck’s gut, before it quickly drops and he finds himself falling again. “What the…?”

He doesn’t have long to panic before he lands with an oof on something solid. He looks around, surprised to find himself in a boat in the middle of a lake. Eddie is there with him. He looks perplexed for a moment, before the smile returns to his face as he looks up at the sky.

Buck follows his gaze, to see a bunch of glowing lanterns floating in the sky above them. It hits him suddenly where they are. He laughs quietly to himself, drawing Eddie’s attention back to him. “Something funny?”

“I just always wondered what this would look like,” Buck tells him.

“I know,” Eddie says. “You wouldn’t shut up about it when we first met.”

That's true in more than one way. Buck knows it had been Rapunzel's dreams to see the lanterns, and well Buck supposes he is Rapunzel in this reality. But Buck had also made the same comment during one of their first movie nights. 

Though there's no way that's what Eddie is referring to. 

"I guess dreams do come true," Buck says, smiling over at him. 

Eddie returns it easily, "Now you'll have to find a new dream."

"I guess I will."

"Any ideas what it could be?"

_You_. The word is on the tip of Buck’s tongue but he can't say it. Not even here. 

Music starts playing, from where Buck doesn’t know. He does know what's about to happen though. His mouth opens on instinct and the words come spilling out, saying all the things he can't. 

Buck’s mesmerized when Eddie starts singing and takes Buck's hands in his. Rhen their voices join in perfect harmony, the smiles not leaving their faces as they sing.

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you_

The song fades out, and they’re left alone in silence, their gazes not drifting from the other. The moment is heavy with hope and uncertainty. Anything could happen. And of course, it does. 

There’s a crash from nearby, and Eddie blinks, dropping Buck’s hands, as if coming out of a daze.

“We need to go,” Eddie says, glancing behind them at the shore.

“What?” Buck frowns when Eddie starts rowing them towards the opposite shore. 

“It’s not safe here,” Eddie tells him.

“Of course it’s not,” Buck sighs. “When is it ever safe?”

Eddie gives him a wry smile before he hops out of the boat and pulls it to the shore. He offers his hand to Buck, who takes it and lets Eddie help him out of the boat. “It won’t always be like this,” Eddie assures him.

He sounds so sure of himself that Buck believes him. Eddie leads him towards the trees and Buck follows willingly. There’s shouting behind them, and Eddie looks over his shoulder. There’s a group of men stumbling through the trees after them. 

They take off running, jumping over roots and ducking low hanging branches. Buck’s not sure where they’re going. Eddie stops suddenly on the edge of a cliff, and looks around them. “Do you trust me?” Eddie asks him.

Buck nods, his answer coming easily. “Yes.”

“Okay, then get ready,” Eddie says.

“For what?”

“To jump.”

“What? What do you…?”

Before Buck can finish his question Eddie is jumping off the cliff, pulling Buck along with him. Buck yells and closes his eyes. He's getting a little tired of all this falling. He braces for impact with the river below, except then he lands on his feet on solid ground. He peeks an eye open and looks around them. They’re no longer in a forest, but in what looks like a ballroom.

Buck knows he should be more confused about how the hell they got here, but after everything he’s been through lately he’s used to it by now. Knowing Josh this was some trick of his. Yet another way to mess with him. Something about this ballroom looks far too familiar.

Eddie is still beside him, holding his hand. Buck chances a glance at him to see his suspicions confirmed when Eddie appears to be wearing a blue suit. Looking down at himself, he sighs. His own suit is bright yellow.

“I look like a damn banana,” he mutters.

Eddie huffs out a laugh, “Yes, but a handsome banana.”

“There is no such thing as a handsome banana.”

“There is,” Eddie says, taking Buck’s hand and leading him towards the middle of the floor. He tugs until Buck’s in his arms. “I’m looking at him.”

Music starts up, a familiar tune that has Buck smiling. So this is happening then.

_Tale as old as time_   
_True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast_

And isn’t that fitting? _Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly_. That's how it all started with them. Things had been shaky at first until they'd been trapped together with that bomb, and Buck had realized he'd been a little too quick to judge Eddie. 

And now here they are, spinning around a ballroom with Angela Lansbury's voice surrounding them.

He’d tease Eddie later about him being the beast if he thought Eddie would have any idea what he was talking about. He’d probably just look at him with that same confused smile. Nothing like the wide, bright on he’s wearing now. But this one is beautiful in its own way. 

Buck laughs when Eddie twirls him out and spins him back in. It’s easy, dancing with Eddie. Almost as if their bodies were made for it. Strange, considering they’ve never danced together, and definitely not like this. 

The song ends and Eddie takes Buck’s hand, leading him off the floor. Buck doesn't question it. He'll follow Eddie anywhere, any version of him, no matter what universe they're in. 

He looks over at Eddie, to see him smiling at him, and squeezes his hand. It's too late that he notices they're passing through a doorway. By then it's too late and he's standing back in the room of doors.

Josh is reclining in a chair, watching him with a wry smile. "That was very stupid of you, you know."

It's not a question, so Buck doesn't deem it worthy of an answer. Instead he looks at the remaining doors. He can't even be annoyed about being back here. He's just tired. Surely, this will be over soon. If not, he's not sure what he'll do. 

"Let's get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter. Only two left! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	13. If The World Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Guillemots [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZE2qh7sm4o) of the same name. I also listened to it on repeat while writing this so it kind of sets the mood if anyone wants to give it a listen.

Buck steps out into chaos. It throws him for a moment. He’s used to walking in empty halls and finding himself alone. But all around him people are screaming and running as buildings crumble down on them, most of them on fire. It’s not just buildings falling, either. There are balls of fire falling from the sky, as if the sky is raining ash and flame. What the hell is happening? And where is Eddie? He’s usually here somewhere. 

Part of Buck hopes he isn’t though. He doesn’t want Eddie or anyone else he cares about to be in this destruction.

“Buck!” 

Buck spins around at the sound of his name. Eddie’s there, ducking pieces of concrete and ash, and pushing through the crowd of people as he runs towards Buck.

He reaches Buck and grabs him by the arms, his face frantic. “There you are.”

“What the hell is happening?” Buck asks, looking around at the chaos.

“It’s all over,” Eddie says, face grim.

“What? What is?”

“The world, Buck. It’s ending.”

Buck laughs. He can’t help it. It comes out slightly hysterical. “Seriously?”

“I wish I was joking,” Eddie says. “I’ve been looking for you for days, man. Where have you been?”

“I uhh… I don’t know,” Buck says. It’s mostly true. 

“It doesn’t matter now. Come on.” Eddie takes his hand and starts leading him down the road. “We need to get out of here.”

Buck has so many questions. How did this happen? Where is everyone else? Their families? Maddie? Christopher? Bobby? But he can’t bring himself to ask. He’s afraid to. Afraid of the answer he’ll get. Afraid of what the grief he saw in Eddie’s eyes means. 

“Where are you taking me?” Buck asks him instead.

“Somewhere safe,” Eddie tells him. He leads them down a side street, away from the crowd of people. It’s more deserted over here, and the destruction doesn’t seem to have reached the homes. Yet, at least. Buck knows if this really is the end that it’s only a matter of time.

He sees a curtain move in one of the houses, and shadows in others and realizes that the street isn’t necessarily deserted. People are just hiding. 

He swallows past the lump in his throat at the thought of all these families huddled together, trying to live through this destruction. He hopes they can. Given the fire red sky he’s not sure how possible that is. 

“Here,” Eddie says. He tugs on Buck’s hand and leads him towards a house on the corner. They walk inside and down the hall. Eddie stops in the bathroom and turns on the water at the sink. He grabs a pair of washcloths and wets them, before handing one to Buck. 

“There’s no hot water anymore,” Eddie tells him. “So this is the closest thing to a shower we’re getting.”

Buck watches as he wipes his face off, followed by his arms, before doing the same. He hadn’t even realized how dirty he was until he sees the grime coming off onto the bright yellow washcloth. The house shakes at the force of an explosion nearby and Eddie winces.

“It’s getting closer.”

He speaks so quietly Buck’s not sure if the words are meant for him, or just Eddie voicing his thoughts. He takes a deep breath and tosses the washcloth aside, before grabbing the one Buck’s holding and doing the same. He doesn’t say anything else as he leaves the room and walks down the hall, almost as if he knows Buck will follow. He does, of course. Buck will follow Eddie anywhere. They both know that.

Eddie kicks off his shoes and takes off his jacket, “What are you doing?”

“If the world really is going to end tonight, I at least want to be comfortable,” Eddie tells him. He falls back onto the bed and throws a hand behind his head.

“So you’re just ready to give up?”

Eddie looks up at him. He looks so tired right now, and that grief is back in his eyes. Buck wish he could take his words back. Anything to make this better.

“There’s nothing to fight, Buck,” Eddie tells him. “If there were I’d be the first one out there. But this,” he gestures towards the window. “This isn’t something you can fight. This is the world collapsing in on itself and taking everyone with it. Us included.”

Buck looks down at his feet, trying to swallows past the lump in his throat. But he can’t. He _can’t_. He tries to tell himself this isn’t real. The world isn’t really ending. He’s going to be okay. But it feels real. The screams and cries and smell of fire and ash feel real. And Eddie, as he sits up and takes Buck’s face in his hands, god he feels realer than anything else. 

“I’m sorry,” Eddie whispers. “I’m so sorry.”

“What the hell are you sorry for?” Buck asks him. “You didn’t ask for any of this.”

“Neither did you,” Eddie says, He leans his head against Buck’s and closes his eyes. “Will you do one thing for me?”

“Anything,” Buck says, and he means it.

“Will you just lay here with me?” Eddie asks him. “Hold me as it all ends?”

Everything in Buck is fighting against this. Against giving up. Even as he nods and lets Eddie pull him down onto the bed and into his arms. He’s so used to fighting. That’s just who he is. He doesn’t give up. No matter what life throws at him. But this is different. He can’t deny that. Not when the ground around them shakes harder, the walls rattling and picture frames crashing to the floor and shattering.

As the house crumbles down around them, they cling to each other tighter. Buck leans up, kissing Eddie with everything he has. If the world is ending, there’s no point in holding back. Not when there might not be another chance. He might survive this, but Eddie...

But then an idea occurs to Buck. This doesn’t have to be the end. All he has to do is walk through that door and he can get out of here. He can get them both out. He knows they’ve been separated before, but surely if he holds on tight enough it can work. He has to hope.

“Come on,” Buck says, jumping to his feet.

“Buck, there’s no place to go,” Eddie tells him. His eyes bore into Buck’s suddenly. “Unless, you know something I should know.”

“Yeah there might be but I can’t get into that,” Buck says. He grabs Eddie’s hand and tugs. “Come on, Eddie. I need you to trust me.”

Eddie stares at him for a moment, his eyes far too sad and defeated. Buck never wants to see him like that again. Finally, he nods and gets to his feet. “Of course I trust you. Always.”

Buck’s heart is beating hard in his chest. His hand slides against Eddie’s from where their palms are sweating, but he doesn’t let go. If anything he holds on tighter as he walks towards the door. It’s still standing even as the house starts to cave in. That has to mean something. 

“Just hold on,” Buck says, looking over at Eddie. “Don’t let go.”

“I won’t,” Eddie tells him. He squeezes his hand as if to prove his point. “I won’t let go.”

Buck keeps his eyes on Eddie as they step through the door. The world around him blurs, and he can feel Eddie’s hand start to slip, even as he tries to hold on. “Eddie,” he calls. “Hold on!”

It’s futile. He knows it. As the world comes back into focus, and he once again finds himself in the room of doors, he realizes Eddie isn’t there. It’s happened before, so many times. He’s always found himself alone here with Josh. But he’d been hoping this time would be different. He needed it to be. 

“Well that one was a tad bit tragic,” Josh says.

“Tragic?” Buck says, whirling on him. “ _Tragic_? I left my best friend, the man that I love, in another world to die. Not once, but twice. And all you can say is it’s _tragic_? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“A lot of things, I’d imagine,” Josh says. “Though I’m not sure we have time to get into all that.”

“I’m tired of your games,” Buck all but snarls. “I don’t want to do this anymore. I want to be home. I want to be with Eddie.”

“You have been with Eddie,” Josh tells him.

“Yes, I have. And they’ve all been great. But…”

“What?”

“I want _my_ Eddie!”

Josh sighs, “You really don’t see it, do you? Even after all this time.”

“What? What don’t I see?”

“There aren’t all these different versions of Eddie,” Josh tells him. “Just like there haven’t been different versions of you, right?”

“Well no, I guess not…” Buck says.

“And does Eddie seem different to you?” Josh asks him. “Have you felt differently about him than you did before?”

“No,” Buck says. “He’s always just been Eddie. And I love him. No matter where we are. I… I just love him. And I want to be with him. Always.”

Josh smiles, “Now that’s all you had to say.”

“What? What are you…?”

Buck doesn’t have a chance to finish his question before a door is opening behind him and a gust of wind flows around him pushing him back towards it. “Josh! I told you I was done with this.”

“And so you are,” Josh winks. “Don’t take this for granted, Buck.”

Buck plants his feet on the ground, trying to stop himself from falling. But it doesn’t work. The wind is too strong. He’s thrown off his feet and back towards the door. The last thing he sees is Josh’s grinning face before he’s falling back through a plain brown door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go now! It's mostly done so hopefully I can have it up soon. Thanks to everyone that's been reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'd love to know what you think. Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	14. This Is Where I Belong

Buck lands so suddenly he stumbles. He reaches out blindly, looking for something to right himself. His hand lands on a wall, and he keeps his eyes closed for a few seconds longer, waiting for his head to stop spinning. When he opens them, he’s surprised to find himself in a familiar looking living room.

He’s in Eddie’s house.

He walks further into the room and towards the kitchen, something he’s done so many times before. So often he’s lost count. And just like he always is, Eddie is leaning against the counter, a beer in hand.

His head lifts at the sound of Buck’s footsteps and he sets his beer aside. He almost looks relieved to see Buck standing there. “Buck.”

“That’s me,” Buck says, waving his hands over himself.

“You’re here.”

“I am,” Buck says. “Am I not supposed to be?”

“No,” Eddie says, and Buck’s heart drops for a moment, before he speaks again. “I mean, _yes_. You are. You’re where you belong, Buck.”

And god Eddie looks so damn breathtakingly beautiful when he smiles that Buck just has to groan.

"God dammit.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow, "And here I thought you'd be a little happier to be home."

_Home._ The word echoes in Buck's head for a moment. It feels right. This place has slowly become his home over the few years he’s known Eddie. More so than his own apartment which he rarely sleeps in anymore.

He just wishes it were real. 

"I am," Buck says.

"You don't look like it," Eddie says, stepping closer.

Something inside Buck snaps. He’s so tired of this. Tired of getting glimpses of everything he wants, getting to know what it feels like to be with Eddie, but never actually having it. 

"Because I want this to be real!" Buck shouts, throwing his hands up in frustration. "But I've gone through this so many times, and each time I find myself back in that damn room and I just…"

"I know," Eddie says. "I know. Me too. But this feels different. It's real, Buck. I'm real."

Buck wants to laugh. There's no way Eddie could possibly understand. Could even know what he's talking about. But the look on his face is so earnest that for a moment Buck wonders if maybe he really does get it.

Eddie reaches for his hands and starts walking backwards. Buck panics when he sees Eddie is leading them towards his room. Towards a plain brown door exactly like the one he came through. "What are you doing? No we can't…"

"We _can_ ," Eddie says, pulling him closer. "I need you to trust me."

Buck's afraid. He's afraid as soon as Eddie steps through that door he's going to disappear and Buck's going to be ripped away from him again. But this is Eddie. His best friend. The man he loves. He looks so desperate for Buck to believe him. He can't deny him that.

"I do," Buck tells him. "I trust you."

"I love you."

Buck's heart breaks when Eddie kisses him, soft and a little desperate as he pulls him backwards. Buck clings to him as they crash through the door, bracing for the moment they're separated. But it doesn't come. 

They're still together. 

“Don’t say I never gave you anything,” Eddie murmurs against his lips.

Buck sucks in a breath, looking at him with wide eyes. His mind drifts back to the coffee shop, when Eddie had said those words to him. He’d been clueless about where it came from at the time.

“You watch One Tree Hill?” he says, testing the waters.

Eddie smiles, “You know I’ve never watched it.”

Buck laughs breathlessly, "I know. We were supposed to watch it together."

"We still can," Eddie says. He nods his head behind him. "We are home."

And they are. They're standing in Eddie's bedroom, not the room of doors. "Well we're at your place."

"Yours too," Eddie tells him. When Buck just stares, he smiles and runs his hand down his back. A reminder that they're still clinging to each other, but neither moves away. "This has always been your home, Buck. If you want it to be."

"I can't think of any place I'd rather be."

It still doesn’t seem real, that after all the shit he’s been through that he’s really standing here with Eddie. That he somehow found his way out of that stupid room and back home. 

"I still don't know whether that was real or some fucked up dream," Buck says. 

"It all felt real," Eddie says. "The dancing, the flying…" he swallows, averting his gaze. "Space."

"You were really up there?" Buck asks, terror gripping at his chest at the thought of Eddie really being trapped up in space.

Eddie nods, "Yeah. It was fine at first and then… I thought I really was going to die up there, Buck. That I'd never see you or Christopher again. And then the door glowed and…"

"What?"

"The door glowed and I knew it was the one for me to take," Eddie tells him.

"Your doors _glowed_?" Buck asks. He's not sure why that's surprising after everything they've been through. 

"Yeah, didn't yours?"

Buck shakes his head, "Nope. They were just… normal. Except the color would change."

"Huh," Eddie says. "Carlos had told me your experience might be different."

"Carlos?"

"Yeah my best friend…"

"From Texas, I know," Buck cuts in. "What does Carlos have to do with this?"

"He was my guide," Eddie tells him. "He told me everything I needed to know about where I was going. Well usually. After space I kind of just wound up in the car so I had to wing that. But everything else..."

"He was actually _helpful?"_

Edie's face twists, "Yeah? Wasn't your guide?"

Buck thinks of Josh and laughs. "Yeah no. Annoying and vague, yes. Helpful? Not so much. I never knew where I was going until I was there. So the whole time I was winging it."

Eddie laughs, "Okay that makes so much more sense."

“It does?”

“Yeah. You always seemed like you had no idea what the hell was going on.”

“Because I didn’t,” Buck says. “I was just winging it and hoping for the best. And…”

“What?”

“Trying to find my way out of there and back to you,” Buck says softly. “It took me too long to realize it was always just _you_ and not like 12 different versions of you.”

“Huh,” Eddie says. “So you’d flirt with any version of me?”

“Well yeah, have you seen yourself?” Buck jokes, poking Eddie’s chest.

“I see, so you’re just after me for my body.”

“Hmm no,” Buck leans in until their lips are almost touching. “I love your heart and your mind. Your body is definitely a plus though.”

Eddie chuckles and kisses him, slow and deep. Buck loses himself in it. In the feeling of his lips, the taste of his tongue, the sounds he makes when Buck grabs his hair and tugs. 

“For the record,” Eddie murmurs against his lips. “I’d love you in any reality too, Evan Buckley.”

Buck’s heart soars, and he just has to kiss him again. Because he can. Because for the first time since this whole mess started he has hope that this is real. There’s still that fear in the back of his mind as they fall back onto the bed. As Buck kisses him like he’s drowning and Eddie’s his only source of oxygen. Eddie kisses him back just as desperately, as if he’s looking for assurance the same way Buck is. 

Buck tries to assure him he’s here, and he’s not going anywhere. With each kiss and touch and soft word murmured against his skin. 

_I’m here. I love you. This is real_.

A while later, Buck lays there staring at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. He can’t remember the last time sex felt like that, so intense and all consuming. He doesn’t think it ever did. But then again, he’s never felt about anyone the way he feels about Eddie.

Buck rolls onto his side and looks at Eddie. His eyes are closed and there’s a soft smile on his lips. He looks completely blissed out, and Buck can’t blame him. He feels the same. 

Buck crawls closer and hovers over him. He kisses him softly and Eddie hums against his mouth, his hand coming up to card through Buck’s hair. There’s no intent behind it. Not like before. He just can’t get enough of kissing Eddie. He doesn’t think he ever will. He could spend the rest of his life kissing him and it still wouldn’t be enough.

“What are you thinking?” Eddie says after a moment.

“Oh, just how much I love you.”

Eddie blinks his eyes open, his lashes fluttering against his cheek, and Buck just has to kiss him again. Eddie chuckles against his lips. “I love you too, Ev.”

Buck’s stomach flips. It’s not the first time Eddie has called him that. He said it enough over the past hour, but this is different. Intimate. Buck didn’t think you could get any more intimate than what they just did, but laying here, pressed against Eddie skin to skin, with Eddie looking at him like he’s his whole world, Buck knows that’s not true. This is what he craves more than anything. Just being Eddie. Just existing together. 

It’s perfect.

But of course, Buck’s body has to betray him and a yawn forces its way past his lips. Eddie smiles and caresses his cheek. “We should get some sleep.”

“We don’t have to…”

“Buck you’re exhausted,” Eddie tells him. “So am I. We both need rest.”

He knows Eddie has a point. He just doesn’t like the idea of falling asleep right now.

Buck bites his lip, "Can you just…?"

"What?"

"Be here when I wake up?"

Eddie's eyes are far too understanding as he looks down at him. "Of course. I'll be here."

It's a promise he's made before, in so many different scenarios. But none of that had been in their hands. Buck has to believe this is. That he can fall asleep here, wrapped up in Eddie’s arms, and wake up with him here. That this isn’t all going to wind up being some cruel dream.

* * *

Buck wakes up surrounded by warmth and the scent of Eddie's aftershave. He sighs happily and snuggles further into the body beneath him. When he chances a glance up, Eddie is watching him, a soft smile on his face.

"You stayed."

Eddie's fingers trace a pattern on his back as his smile grows. "Of course I did. I told you I would."

It takes a moment for Buck to work out what Eddie is writing, but when does, he grins. "I love you too," he murmurs, lifting himself up until he's level with Eddie. "Always. In any universe and reality."

"And I love you," Eddie says. He takes Buck's face between his hands, his fingers brushing across his cheeks. "I'll always fight to get back to you."

Buck knows he will. He's proven that time and again. "Maybe now we can just settle for being happy and together."

Eddie chuckles and places a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. "No settling. This, and you, are everything I could ever want."

"Everything?"

"Hmm there might be one more thing," Eddie murmurs.

Buck knows what he means. Throughout this whole thing there's always been something missing. Someone. And maybe that’s part of the reason it all felt so wrong.

"When's he going to be home?"

"Few hours. Trevor's mom said she'd drop him off before lunch." Eddie says. He nuzzles into Buck's neck, and Buck gasps when Eddie bites down just above his collarbone. "Which means we have some time to ourselves."

Buck tangles a hand in Eddie's hair, "Well I guess we better take advantage of that, huh?"

Eddie looks up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Gladly."

* * *

They barely have time to shower before Christopher gets home. But it’s worth it to see the flush of Eddie’s skin and the way he smiles, wide and happy. It’s a smile Buck can’t help mirroring, and that only grows when the front door opens a little while later and Christopher comes walking in. 

Buck stands back as Eddie goes to him and swoops him up into his arms. Christopher throws his head back and laughs when Eddie spins them around before depositing him back on his feet. 

“Someone’s here to see you,” Eddie says, nodding his head towards Buck.

Christopher looks over at him with a smile, “Buck!”

“Hey buddy,” Buck says, walking over to join them. He hesitates for a moment, unsure suddenly. He hadn’t had a chance to discuss with Eddie what exactly he planned to tell Christopher, and he doesn’t want to overstep. “I missed you.”

And it’s true. Throughout everything, Christopher has been the one thing missing. 

“I missed you too Buck,” Christopher says. “Now what’s for lunch?”

“Lunch?” Eddie says. “You want lunch? Didn’t they feed you?”

“Only breakfast,” Christopher says. “Now I’m hungry again.”

“Well I guess we’ll have to feed you, won’t we?” Buck asks him. “We can’t have you withering away.”

“Can we have pizza?”

Buck looks to Eddie, who shrugs. “It saves the trouble of having to cook something.”

“Pizza it is. You want pineapple, right?” he asks Christopher.

Christopher wrinkles his nose, “No!”

Buck laughs and ruffles his hair, “Okay. Fine. No pineapple.”

He pulls up his phone and brings up the app to their favorite pizza place while Eddie takes Christopher to his room to unpack. They order so much that by now their favorite order is saved and ready to go. 

When he’s done he walks down the hall to Christopher’s room. He lets himself watch them for a moment. They’re both sitting on the floor, Christopher’s backpack between them, as Christopher pulls out his schoolwork. 

“And this is us,” Christopher says pointing down at a picture. 

Eddie looks from the picture, to Buck. He holds out his free hand, which Buck takes easily, letting Eddie pull him down next to him. When he’s settled Eddie wraps his arm around him and leans his head on his shoulder. He holds the picture out for Buck to see. “His family,” Eddie says softly.

Tears sting at Buck’s eyes as he looks down at the drawing. Christopher and Eddie are there, of course. But on Eddie’s other side is Buck. Not only that, Buck and Eddie are holding hands in the drawing and there are tiny hearts above their heads.

“You know your kid is a genius,” Buck says.

“He has always been observant,” Eddie says. “Should have known he’d pick up on how I feel about you?”

Buck turns his head to look at him, “Or maybe he saw how I feel about you.”

“It can be both, you know?”

“Hmm that works too.”

Eddie grins and leans in, kissing Buck softly. “He saw what we couldn’t.”

“But we do now,” Buck says.

“Yeah, we do now,” Eddie agrees. “And I’m never going to let you forget how loved you are.”

“I’ll never let you forget it either,” Buck promises. “Either of you. You’re my family. My home.”

“You’re ours too.”

When Eddie kisses him again, Christopher groans. They pull back with matching sheepish grins, and turn to look at Christopher. “Are you two going to do that all the time now?”

“Do you not like me kissing Buck?” Eddie asks him.

“Kissing is gross,” Christopher says, wrinkling his nose.

“It’s just our way of showing we love each other,” Eddie tells him. “Like when I kiss you on the forehead.”

“Yeah but you don’t kiss Buck like that,” Christopher says.

“We love each other differently,” Eddie tells him.

“Like how Bobby and Athena love each other?”

Eddie nods, “Exactly that.”

“Does that mean you two are getting married?”

Buck’s eyes widen and he looks over at Eddie, who looks just as perplexed at how to answer the question as he is.

“Not right now buddy,” Eddie says. “But maybe someday. If that’s okay with him.”

Buck grins and takes Eddie’s face in his hands, “I can do someday.”

He’s tempted to kiss him again, but figures they’ve scarred Christopher enough for today. He’ll just show Eddie how much he appreciates him later. It’s not as if he’s in any hurry. They’ve got the rest of their lives, after all. A million more some days to look forward to, and on one of those days Buck knows he’s going to stand across from Eddie and marry the shit out of him. 

* * *

The next time Buck sees Josh, he punches him in the arm. Maddie looks startled and starts to reprimand him, while Josh has the gall to look surprised. “You know what that’s for,” Buck says, pointing a finger at him.

He walks away without waiting for a response, joining Eddie on the couch. Eddie grins and opens his arms, which Buck easily falls into. “Feel better?”

“Much better,” Buck says, snuggling into his chest. 

“Did you ever think maybe it wasn’t him?” Eddie asks him.

Buck had considered that. Multiple times over the past week as he waited for the next time he would see Josh. It occurred to him that maybe something just took on Josh’s form to mess with him. Given everything else that happened, it wouldn’t be surprising. 

But then he looks over at where Josh is sitting with Maddie and Chimney, and Josh winks and mouths “you're welcome” and all doubts leave Buck. 

“Oh it was definitely him,” Buck says.

Still, Buck can’t find it in him to be truly mad about it. As frustrating as the whole thing was, it did lead him here. He looks up at Eddie, who’s’ still smiling down at him, and he knows that whatever has happened, it was all worth it. Every single damn thing. Because it all led him here to Eddie, and this is where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are, at the end. I just want to thank everyone that has been reading this story. It's meant a lot, and I'm so glad that people out there enjoyed this crazy idea I had and have stuck with it. It's been such a joy to write, and I'm honestly a little emotional now that it's all over. I hope you all enjoyed the ending! I'd love to know what you think! 💜
> 
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
